A Second Home
by Erufuno
Summary: The Heart of Innoncence had awoken and Allen was revealed to be the Accomodator. He made a wish granted by the heart and wakes up to find himself in an entirely different world, one filled with wizards and witches. Where, why and how was he there! Not a single clue he had but he was determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Intruder

**I'M NOT HAVING ENOUGH OF ALLEN- basically the reason why im starting this fanfic. Though, I would like to know if anyone would want to read this at all. Because, depending on the reviews, I might or might not continue this fanfic, so please use just a few seconds of your life to review! This is the first and hopefully not the last fanfic I've written and hope that you guys will enjoy it :)**

**Edit by my best friend - sayopiyo**

**Disclaimer: I own neither D gray man nor Harry Potter.**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 1 - The Intruder~**

The shattering of the window resonated throughout the great hall. From above, a white figure fell, interrupting Dumbledore's speech. An uproar ensues as the the figure landed head-first in front of three students, crashing onto the Gryffindor's table, leaving them gaping in its wake . Students settled in the Gryffindor's table fell back, startled. As the students from other houses crowd around their table throwing a mixture of curious and wary glance. The ones at the back resorted to climbing onto the table and bench, in the hope of getting a clearer view of the intruder. Though, their effort were almost for naught if not for the smoke that had engulfed the intruder due to its fall.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron, as he recovers from his shock. "What was that?"

Not a second, after those words left his mouth, came a sword, the length of a third of a human flying in his direction, landing in front of his best friend, Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" cried Ron and Hermione, bearing the looks of worried and concern.

'Was that an attack from the Death Eaters?' thought Harry. 'It can't be, Death Eaters are unable to enter Hogwarts...!' thought Harry intently, drowning the screams that seems to increase in volume as the smoke dissipated, revealing the intruder. However, his thought eventually came to a halt as Dumbledore bellowed the word SILENCE.

"Prefects, lead you houses back to their dormitories immediately!" continued Dumbledore, as the hall fell silent.

Hermione was the first to regain her senses as she stood up and rallying the first years to follow her lead as Ron tried to keep them from straying.

"Harry, com'on," called out Ron as he gestured for him to follow the crowd.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here."

"But Dumbl-" Ron was pushed out of sight by the crowd of moving students before.

Harry turned to the figure that layed before him. The smoke had dissipated revealing something shiny, somthing silver. Hair almost as white as snow reached it's shoulders. Holes where the eyes should be were black and hollow. The mask was silvery gray with intricate design that represents those of a clown. Much bruises and blood covered the bottom half of the face. Its cloak however was pure white, not a drop of blood nor dirt could be seen.

Harry reached for the mask of the white creature in which he had named sub-consciously. His heart thumping against his chest wildly, afraid that he might awaken it.

"Harry, get away from it!" Hagrid bellowed.

Hagrid's voice seemed to have woken the white creature. It's head jerked up, standing up in the next instance like an alerted animal .It grabbed the unspeakably huge sword by its side positioning it like an assassin's short blade. It's face remained surprisingly calm but threatening. Harry's, however was not. Stepping backwards with his hands in his pocket where his wand was, he was petrified, feeling that a single movement could risk his head rolling off to the ground. And of course, he did not want to be the second nearly headless nic though he would be named headless potter instead.

Most of of the students had left the hall by now. Sound of shuffling feet seemed to have died down. The creature, still staring deep into harry's eyes though he isn't sure if the creature was actually staring, with the lack of eyes. Harry's hand was still in his pocket, gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

The teachers surrounded the white creature in a circle had their wands out but the creature did not seem to falter.

"Stay very still Potter" cautioned Professor Mc Gonagall.

Of course, Harry did not need her warning. The creature was intimidating enough with it's glare, let alone a huge sword. That was enough to keep him still. He dared not even move a muscle. Silence filled the room as the last of the students left the hall.

After what seemed like hours, the white creature visibly relaxed. With one swing, it aimed it's sword towards the right side of his body.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Hagrid.

With one swift turn, the white creature leaped into the air and land back down on Hagrid. At the speed he was going, it seemed possible that the creature could fall Hagrid. However, it landed on Hagrid shoulders, only causing him to be pushed back a few- alright truth be told, many steps, many loud echoing steps.

"Hagrid!" Shouted Harry and the teachers, rushing to his aid.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!"

The white creature snarled angrily as if it was trying to break free. Looking down, Harry realizes why. He noticed that Hagrid's huge hands clasped at the creature's waist, locking his leg in between their chests.

Light blinded their eyes as the sword reflected the lights on the side of the hall. The sword was brought down upon Hagrid. Snape and Dumbledore, unaffected by the light cast a stunning spell towards the white creature. The creature froze midway.

"No!" Hagrid cried out.

"Stupefy!"

A push from its leg released himself from it's grips. This time, Hagrid fell backwards. It spun mid-air towards the castors. A jet of red light hit the white creature in the middle of its chest. It flew backwards into the wall. Debris fell all over as he slid to the ground.

"Thanks Harry" Dumbledore smiled.

"You're... welcome, sir."

Familiar though hurried footsteps came running towards them.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Harry turned to her and saw Ron and Ginny following behind.

"Alright there, Harry?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks"

"Harry, who is that?" Ginny asked as she pointed behind Harry.

He now remembered that the creature was still there and quickly turned, baffled for what he saw. The same white haired creature sat there without its cloak but instead, a formal white-collar shirt stained with blood and dirt accompanied by a black velvet vest and a red bow tie. It wore a long and tattered black pants and tall black boots that stopped right below its knee. Observing further, limbs and facial features that a normal human should have, he had them all. Almost regretting what he had done, he ran forward and knelt down before the human startling the teachers who were walking towards the same direction.

Now that Harry was closer to the human, he realized that he was just a boy around his own age. The boy had however, a red scar the shape of a pentacle above his left eye and a line crossing down his eyes towards his cheek. The boy was breathing heavily as though in pain. Though, he should have been unconscious from the stunning spell.

Without hesitation, Harry placed his hand on the boy's right shoulder and asked if he was all right. The boy winced in pain, now breathing harder than usual. Harry lifted his hand almost immediately. Slowly, the boy looked up at Harry wearily. Eyelids opened to reveal a pair of silvery gray eyes staring back at him.

"Le-Lena lee...?" The boy's voice was weak and hoarse.

"Sorry, I'm not the one you are looking for. I'm Harry, what is your name?" Harry asked.

"A-Allen, Allen walker..." replied Allen.

"Wh-"

"Alright now, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, why don't you four head off to bed" The question had obviously meant as a statement. Harry however, wanted to stay and help this poor boy. He felt sorry for hurting this boy.

As if Dumbledore knew what Harry was thinking, he told Harry, "Not now, Harry"

Harry decided that it was best not to argue with Dumbledore that with all the teachers here. He turned and walked towards the door along with his friends as they voiced their concerns and worry for him. Professor Slughorn somehow seem to think that now was a good chance and dashed along to Harry again with his invitation to his party. Dumbledore ordered the return of the teachers to their offices, leaving Mc Gonagall and Hagrid by his side.

"Hagrid, will you help me carry this boy back to my office?" Dumbledore asked. " I'm quite too old to it by myself." Hagrid just nodded.

"Your office?!" exclaimed Mc Gonagall. " We should hand him over to the ministry of magic!"

"He is just but a boy, Professor, not older than Harry I'm sure."

"A boy who almost had your head!" snapped Mc Gonagall. "And wouldn't it be better for Madam Pomfrey to tend to him?"

"We wouldn't want to crowd the hospital with curious students now, would we? "

"He's really light" interrupted Hagrid who was carrying the unconscious boy bridal style.

Mc Gonagall shot him a weird looked as if trying to stop oneself from telling him the huge difference between him and the boy. "I have nothing more to say, good night." She strode out of the hall, keeping her steps calm while her insides raged at Dumbledore for taking this matter lightly.

"She's furious, isn't she?" Hagrid asked.

"I supposed she is" Dumbledore chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Wish

**And so, thanks to the many wonderful comment I received from you guys. It has really motivated me to continue the story (/^v^)/ You have no idea how much your comments have made me smile. I was looking like a fool, grinning at my computer screen haha! And sorry for taking for taking so long but I was sorting out my thoughts on how this story should progress. And once again, I hope you would use that few seconds of your life to leave a review :'D and gosh, it's almost 2 am here .**

**Thanks so much for your support and my best friend (Sayopiyo) who edited it :) and hopefully this chapter wont be a disappointment to you readers. A**

**The story starts from Harry Potter and the half blood prince and the last episode of D Gray Man.**

**Disclaimer : I do not and never will own D gray man and Harry Potter.**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 2 - A wish~**

The fight with the level four had just ended, leaving many casualties. Those remained cried for the deaths of their comrades and the rest tended to the wounded. This was by far the worst attack the order had faced, scaring lives of many. The day the order was invaded was a day not to be forgotten. But it was over, for now.

Exhausted and drained Allen sat down leaning against one of the wall at the first level of the order. Even though, the aftermath of the battle hadn't extended its hand to this level. The cries of loss and despair from the people above that carries this level was the only evidence and reminder of the dreadful invasion. Even with his senses dulled from all the injuries he suffered, it hadn't stopped his heart for aching every now and then to every mourns that echoed. Still, dulled as he senses was that he failed to notice Lenalee approaching the top floor for help.

"Lenalee…?" Allen croaked as someone walked towards him.

"Don't worry about me… Hurry… Go to the people from the science department… You've been here longer than I have, so… I'm sure… Go on… Hurry…" The last few words came out as whispers.

"We have already sent her up." A voice spoke.

"Who is that?" asked Allen.

"Howard Link"

Of all the people that could have saved him in the order, it had to be Link. And just by hearing his name, depression weighed heavily on Allen shoulders.

"Link?" questioned Allen as he spat the word with every resentment he could muster.

"Apparently the medical teams have their hands full right now, so I'll carry you. "

Nevertheless, Allen thanked Link. Hauling Allen's arm over his shoulder, he piggybacked Allen.

"Its my job"

"Reever-san and the others?"

"They're all okay. The humans at least. Those who were turned into skulls, it seems, cannot be saved. Many of them have crumbled into dust already."

The cries continued in the upper floor. Allen wished he could help but thanks to the fight with the level four and the other Akuma from before, he could barely move.

"AAAAAH!" Johnny from the science department cried out in despair.

Upon hearing this, sorrow overwhelmed him once again. He swore to save the world… but he could not even save those close to him. How was he going to save those on the outside…? It was the human's victory for now but the loss was far too great to bear...

Tears flowed endlessly down Allen's cheeks, unable to hold it in anymore. He gritted his teeth in pain not from his wounds but from his heart. If only he had arrived sooner...

Allen sobbed silently, while his tears soaked Link's shirt as he was being carried down the seemingly endless corridor.

"Boy~o" a familiar call turned his blood to ice.

Allen clutched Link's shirt tightly and started trembling in fear. This was too much. Why now?!

Link took notice of Allen's reaction and sped forward without a word and turned back as fast as his body could take him when he was a good distance away from that voice.

But as Link turned, something or someone that should have been a good 20 feet away stood in front of him, blocking his line of sight. He didn't know who it was but one thing he knows for sure was it's fast... faster than a normal human being. His pounding of his heart against his chest was unbearable now. And before he could react, he was hit on the head. Knees buckled, arms went loose forcing Allen to fall backwards while Link fell flat front.

Allen did not have enough time to stop his fall and fell hard on his back making him choke.

With what little strength he was left with, he tried to back away. He knew he could not run away, not from this guy but he had to try. And as he had expected, he couldn't run. A pair of unexpectedly warm arms embraced Allen, sending shivers down his spine.

"Allen-kuuun~ do you know how much I missed you? I'm sorry I couldn't play with you the other time. But it's alright! " That young girl voice assured as she embraced him ever so tightly. "I'll have plenty of time to play with you when we get back!"

"back...?" Allen managed. "where...?

"to the millennium earl of course" the older man voice answered as reached out his hand to Allen.

Now that the guy was in his view, it was as if reality had just slapped him hard.

"Tikki Mikk" said Allen with much anger infused in it, gritting his teeth so hard it could have fallen off.

"You don't have be so cold" pouted Tikki Mikk.

Tikki kicked the unconscious Link that was blocking his path aside and Allen's head jerked to Link. Allen did not want any more people getting hurt because of him. As much as he dislike Link, he still couldn't bear to see him die.

"I'll go with you... But leave my friends alone."

Tikki raised an eyebrow. "If they do not interfere that is."

And to Allen's disfavor, they had to appear.

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun but we cant let you take him", Lavi appeared with a makeshift hammer next to tikki's head, ready to smash it at any time.

'Lavi...?' thought Allen.

"Ah. What is this?" asked Tikki amusingly.

"Can't you see that it's a hammer?!" retorted Lavi.

Compared to his Tettsui also known as iron hammer, his current weapon was nothing like that of a hammer.

"A lollipop I'd say."

"Shut up! It's your fault my hammer was destroyed!"

Tikki smirked at this.

"Release Allen now" the familiar low voice commanded road from behind Allen.

"Eeeek! Road-sama!" lero the umbrella shrieked.

However, Road was not threatened by the sword at all. She stood still, unfazed by the situation.

"Oh? You're still alive? The guy who killed sweet tooth." said Road coldly. "I'll never forgive you for that, you know.

"Release him." Kanda repeated, pressing the katana against road's neck, which healed almost instantly.

Still, Road detached herself from Allen raising up her hands nonchalantly with Kanda's katana still at her throat. Neither of the Noah made another move, which was too good to be true. The exorcists knew that they were of no match against them with their current innocence-less stage. In fact, even with their innocence, there was no guarantee they would survive a fight with these two now that they have to protect Allen who was incapacitated.

Allen blinked a few times trying to snap back to reality after Road had released him from her embrace. He felt like his insides were burning. Anything else was a complete blur. He had no idea what was going on and all he wanted now was to sleep. But one thing he knew for sure was that the Noahs were still there.

"Oi! Beansprout! Get your ass up!" Kanda ordered.

"K-Kanda...?" Allen asked.

"I said, get your ass off the ground!"

"You have a really rude friend, Allen", said Tikki.

"But Yu's is a hell lot better than you lot" insulted Lavi.

"Who are you calling Yu?!" argued Kanda.

"you k-"

"Lavi... Kanda..." Allen called out barely audible to their ears.

Lavi and Kanda both looked to Allen curiously. However, Kanda knew after hanging around Allen for so long what he was going to say and interrupted before he could even continue.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going say, beansprout and why are you still lying on the floor?!"

It's not that! If Allen could, he would have been fighting them now. He promised to keep on walking but now it was just impossible. He could barely move!

He knew that Lavi could barely stand either. Unlike Allen who had clown crown's cloak to protect him, Lavi didn't. Although Kanda had this strange power to heal very quickly, he was not enough against the two Noahs. Moreover, he had barely survived his previous encounter with the so called 'sweet tooth' Noah. Allen could not afford to have any more deaths than the previous fight with the Akumas.

"Leave... Me..."

"Like hell we will, Allen!" Lavi protested.

"Say that again and I'll kill you myself! " shouted Kanda.

"Now get up!"

"You know... You really should listen to you friend" said Road coldly.

"Shut up!" Kanda spat.

"This is taking too long. Allen, are you staying or going?" to Allen this was more like a statement. Tikki had threatened that any interference might result in his undoing. His answer was obvious. He was out of commission and so were Kanda and Lavi.

"...I'm going..." Allen replied.

"Huh?!" kanda made a seemingly exaggerated remark.

"Allen, what do you mean?" asked a concerned Lavi.

However, Allen ignored their comment and continued," Tikki, shall we?"

"With pleasure." replied Tikki, smiling.

"Allen.. Why?" asked Lavi.

"Are you freaking kidding me, beansprout?!" Kanda asked.

Allen wanted so much to answer them. He knew if he did, they would stay to fight, for him. He knew that if he left with the Noah, they would be enemies the next time they meet. But to Allen, it was better than having them die right here and now.

Tikki took a step forward and in a flash of green light, he flew past Allen.

Road barely dodged the incoming Tikki and was knocked off balance, falling on her butt while Kanda managed to side step completely out of the way.

"Tikki!" called road.

"Tikki-sama!" Lero called out as sweat dropped on its pumpkin face if that was even possible.

A loud bam followed by a huge crater formed on the wall around Tikki who had just landed on it at the far end of the corridor.

In the next flash of green light, Road's head was smashed into the wall behind her.

"Eeeek! Road sama! Are you alright?!" shrieked Lero again as he tried to pull her out.

Kanda ruthlessly stepped on the umbrella as Lero screamed and struggled.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Kanda shouted.

"I'm so sorry Kanda-kun, the speed scares me too." Lenalee who apparently was the one who just kicked the Noahs away with one leg.

"Not the speed! The direction!"

"Ah, sorry sorry... Eheheh" lenalee apologized nervously.

"Ahahahaha! Yu was almost kicked by Lenalee!"

"Lavi, I swear if you use my first name again-"

"Yeah yeah, you'd kill me right?if you had wanted to, I should have been a ghost by now."

"tch"

Looking around, Lenalee spotted the half unconscious Allen splayed on the floor.

"Allen-kun!"

Lenalee rushed to his side, gently putting his head on her arms staring deeply into Allen's half closed eyes as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you, lenalee" Allen smiled.

However, the smile was turned to a jaw dropped in horror as a hand not of lenalee's touched his face.

"Allen...what...?"

Her eye trailed up the arm that was touching Allen. Silence and Lenalee screamed in horror. Tikki's hand went through lenalee like how he did with Allen.

"Lenalee!" Allen called out.

And something hit the ground to his side. He turned and saw that both Kanda and Lavi were on their knees as their eyes turned a familiar dullness, eyes were opened but seemed to be looking at nowhere.

"Kanda... Lavi...?!"

Then, Lenalee fainted to the side from the shock. And the next thing he knew, he was drifting through the darkness.

* * *

"Allen..." someone out there was calling for him repeatedly.

"Eh...?"

"What is your wish? Boy" a gentle voice that seemed to echo through the darkness spoke.

"Wish...? Who are you...?" Allen asked. His words resounded just the same as If he was alone and talking to himself.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I am the heart of the cube you humans called innocence. I am deeply sorry for showing up so late but you were just not ready."

"The heart?! How…? And, what was I not ready for?"

"I as the heart, commands all the powers of the innocence. With that power, I could offer my wielder a wish. That choice was what you weren't ready for and still isn't but this... Is an exception for I was forced to appear."

"You were forced to show yourself? Who could do that?... And who was your wielder...?"

"You, Allen walker"

"Eh…? Me...?"

"Yes, you and I will explain in due time. Now, is there something you'd wish for? "

"Eheheheh... If this was actually real, it'd be a real life savior... Noone would have to d-... " He stopped.

He remembered Lavi and Kanda fell to their knees because of Road's power and Lenalee fainted from the shock of having a hand penetrated her body. He didn't want it to happen ever again. And if he could prevent all that and just to see the smiles on everyone's face, he wouldn't mind sacrificing himself at all. But now, he was offered a wish, a wish that could easily do all that.

"If it's possible...I'd do anything in exchange for that..."

"Hmm...?"

"I wish for the world to be at peace"

"Is that final?"

"Yeah..."

Allen did not believe it. If it was that easy, no one had to suffer from the start. The world at peace with a single wish? Who was he kidding?

Little did he knew, how his one wish would affect everything.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Necklace

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much again for your wonderful reviews that have kept me writing. And i hope again that you readers would spare that few seconds your life to leave a review! And it's 3 am here.. *drifting off to dreamland!***

**Thanks a million times to my best friend(Sayopiyo) who edited this chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I own neither D gray man nor Harry Potter.**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 3 -The Necklace~**

A tinge of warmth crept to the side of the face of a sleeping white haired boy. It would have been atypical scene of a boy being awoken by the sunlight that shone through the window, if not for the fact that he was in pain. Tears and perspiration adorned his pale white skin, soaking what looked like a long sleeve T-shirt that was simply too large to fit his small frame.

There was no doubt that the boy was having a dreadful nightmare, for he bolted up knocking his head onto something so hard he swore through his gritted teeth, he would rather the continuation of the nightmare he had. As he tried to recover from the pain his head was dealt with, he tried rationalizing what would have caused it to hurt so badly. A bump wouldn't have caused his head to throb so painfully now, would it? Or should the word "migraine" be used in this case to describe what he's feeling...? But no, that can't be it, for this hurts much worst than a migraine does.

A wave of nausea took hold of him as he felt the world spin beneath him. Feeling as though the force of gravity has decided to take its role to a whole new level, he fell back only to be caught by a huge pair of...Hands? Those surely wasn't a hand he'd recognized. A shadow loomed over him as he was settled gently back onto the bed.

"I'm so so sorry! Are you alright? How does your head feel?", a voice resembling that of a really huge guy rambled on and on in concern.

Allen reached for his head, attempted to calm his throbbing head albeit knowing full well it was a fruitless attempt. For his pain would not stop and he was stopped in his track too, as it dawn on him that something rough was restricting this course of action. He arched his neck slightly, ignoring the searing pain it brought along with it as he caught sight of the rope that was tied to his wrist, restricting his movement. While his other arm found itself in another form of restriction which was being bandaged tightly to his chest.

"Huh...? What? Where...?" asked Allen, with more question swarming in his head as he struggled to break free from the ropes.

Has he been woken up from a frighteningly realistic nightmare where all his friends fell one by one just to find himself waking in another...?

"Calm down calm down boy!"

Allen drew back cautiously. Firstly, his nightmare had felt dreadfully real. Secondly, he find himself appearing in the middle of somewhere he had no clue of and lastly to be bounded to this bed with his body aching from god knows what. He can't help but shot wary glances to his surrounding including the man before him.

The man however appeared to be friendly and kind but impossibly huge in size. He had black, curly Santa-like beard, and wore a shaggy beaver skin cloak that makes Allen wondered how many beavers was used for it.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Right now, you're in my house, just outside of Hogwarts.", Hagrid introduced himself, as he clean Allen's sweaty face with a warm and wet towel.

"How did I got here Mr-"

"Hagrid's fine. And you fell into our great hall, do you remember? And boy was I shock when you pounced on me."

"Fell? I don't recall-"

In fact, he wasn't even sure where he was before he appeared here, only that he was still having a really terrible headache.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, sorry, could you please untie the rope? It's really inconvenient."

"No can do, I can't have you running away after attempting to attack our headmaster, can I?"

The confused look on Allen's face must have shown pretty clear.

"You don't remember? Or are you just acting?"

"I'm sorry, I really can't remember. If you don't mind, could you tell me how I got here? "

And Hagrid filled Allen in from the moment he fell into the great hall to him sleeping on this bed.

"I attacked someone...? Was anyone hurt?"

"Nah, but I guess you kinda scared the wits out of Harry and his friends. Anyways, you have been asleep for almost 3 days now, you must be starving, I'll get you some rock cakes and tea."

As if, responding to Hagrid's offer, Allen's stomach growled. Allen gave a apologetic smile and thanked him. Which, Hagrid returned, before turning his back to get the food.

The story that Hagrid told him had made no sense. How the heck had he flown into a school from the order? Moreover, he attacked people and he had no consciousness of. Did his innoncence activated on its own again?

Then, all the memories came flooding back to him. The order had been invaded and they had just defeated the level 4 akuma. Soon after... The Noahs came to get him.

He sat up and with his teeth, ripped apart the bandage that bounded his arm to his chest. Shreds of dried blood stained bandages fell by his side. He needed to confirm something. The nightmare had probably been real. He could hear the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears as he dreaded what he was about to see. And to his utmost expectation, there it was. His innocence, originally green, was now dyed pink, taking the shape of a heart.

Then... Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda... They were... No. They are still alive and kicking. He refused to think what might happened after he lost conscious. Right now, he just needed to find them. He needs to return home. Ignoring his aching body and pounding heart, he activated clown crown. With his claw like fingers, ripping the rope was a piece of cake.

He jumped off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud and dashed to the only visible door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!", yelled Hagrid, as he trudged towards Allen quickly.

Allen had already decided that he could not stay here any longer, and with all his strength, he blasted the door open and left without another word.

"What in heavens is he?! I am in so much trouble now….", mumbled Hagrid under his breath as he went after Allen.

The icy cold wind hit Allen hard as he stepped out of the cottage look-a-like house. Every step he took felt like needles piercing through his skin. He continued running however, ignoring the numbness that was starting to get to him.

The outside was pretty much void of people. Towards his left was a forest emitting an eerie aura and to his right, trees and street lamps lined the pathway that lead front. Thick snow coated the pathway that was supposed to be there, causing Allen's feet to sink in at every step, creating footsteps to track him. 'Just great, for someone who's running away! ' thought Allen sarcastically.

His vision started to blur and his movement was starting to slow down as well. He was soon out of breath. Staggering as he continued to run with his arms down and his head lowered. He could not afford to collapse now, especially not in this snow. He would freeze to death before he could even find out where he was.

He heard a yelp of pain as he collides onto someone. Seriously, was he cursed to bang onto people?

Allen tried to reach for something, anything at all to steady himself but to no avail. He felt the world rapidly rising as he fell on top of something unexpectedly soft.

"Hey! Get off Hermione!" shouted a boy.

Allen opened his eyes only to be flustered at what he was actually lying on- the girl's chest. Hermione screamed in harassment causing Allen to back off immediately.

He waved his arms apologetically, feeling his ears turning warm as he said," I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Still, Hermione looked offended as she hugged herself in embarrassment. A boy with ruffled black hair and circular thin frame spectacles walked towards Allen. What situation had he subjected himself into this time?!

The boy halted in his steps when the white haired boy knelt down, lowering his head all the way to the ground.

"Please forgive me! I did not harbor any ill-intentions!"

Instead of accepting his apology, the boy reached out a hand and asked," Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Allen looked up to the boy with the a lightning scar on his forehead, confused.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" shrieked Hermione, looking both worried and shock even after what just happened.

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey immediately!" said Harry.

Looking down to the messed up bandages on the white haired boy's body, it was now soaking red. His wounds had reopened from all that running and falling.

"Oh, its just a wound, I'm fine, really", smiled Allen, confounding the three wizards. His smile was so genuine that no one argued back immediately.

"It's none of your business Leanne!" said Katie bell from the Gryffindor's quidditch team, distracting them.

The two girls started tugging and puling at the package that Katie was holding.

Just then, metal gears appeared on Allen's left eye which was now red. A ghostly figure wrapped in bandages appeared from above the package. Never once had he seen a soul trapped in a package. But if whatever that is in it was an akuma, it would be dangerous if opened. At the way the two girls were handling it, who knows what might happen.

The package stopped jerking when a black hand with claw-like fingers grabbed hold of it scaring the two bickering girls causing to back away. The boy who was on the ground was now standing in front of the two girls. A silver mask hung beneath his chin with a white furry cloak around his body. It was the same clothing he had when he first arrived – fell into- Hogwarts. From above his left eye, a red pentacle was visible, a line cutting down his eye to his cheek.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron, awed by Allen's sudden change in appearance.

"Its- "

"Return the package to me!" Katie demanded as Leanne held her back, obviously not wanting her to touch it again.

"This package is dangerous, if I don't destroy it so-" Allen tried to explain got the seemingly angry girl.

"Destroy it? It doesn't belong to you!" boomed Katie as she broke free of her friend's grip but took no further than one step.

"Neither is it yours, Katie" retorted Leanne, obviously annoyed by Katie.

"Where, if I may ask, did you get this package from? " asked Allen, friendly.

"Someone… gave it to me" said Katie unsurely.

"And nooo, she wouldn't tell me who gave it to her" said Leanne with arms folded as she rolled her eyes at her.

"T-that's because I don't remember!" argued Katie, clenching her fist.

"It was only ten minutes ago, you've got that package."

"I really don't remember!"

"Ma… ma… There's no point in arguing about that. Now, I'll just need to destroy this."

"Why do you say its dangerous? Is it a weapon of some sort? Or… a cursed object in it?" said Hermione.

Allen looked surprised. It was the first person he met whom knew half of what an Akuma is. Though the other teenagers looked anything except surprised as if they were used to her knowing stuffs they did not.

"Have you heard of an Akuma?" Asked Allen.

"You mean, like a devil?" asked Hermione.

"Yes… and no. The devil is the one who creates Akuma. Whereas, Akuma is the name of the weapon in which the devil creates. These weapons of his usually take the form of a human but this is a bit unusual. Allen looked more closely at the packaging examining it."I

"So, it's more like a cursed weapon?" asked Ron.

"Yes I supposed" However they didn't buy it, they knew from his reaction that he was definitely hiding something else but nonetheless telling the truth, just missing out some points.

"Now, could you guys s-" A sharp pain coursed though the wound on Allen's front, stealing whatever strength he had left. The package fell out of his hands as he grasped his chest in pain while falling to his knees. "Ugh"

"Hey… Are you alright?" asked Katie as she reached out a hand to the boy.

"Its his wound! We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey now!" insisted Hermione.

"Allen…?" Harry put a hand to his shoulders as he knelt beside him.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Allen's voice was unsteady but still, he gave a reassuring smile, which only looked like he was trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

Allen reached for the package that had fell open from the drop, revealing a necklace, none of what he had expected.

"That's a weapon?" asked Ron.

"Yes… " Managed Allen.

Harry made to reach for the necklace when Allen shouted," Don't touch it!", causing Harry to retract his hand immediately.

"Its… cursed" But Allen was not so sure himself what it was.

"Then, why can you touch it?" asked Ron.

"I'll explain later." Allen took a knee forward and with his claw-like hands, he crushed the necklace. It's particles glowed black and disappeared into thin air. Everyone was admiring the black particles that they didn't realized pentacles appearing on Allen's skin.

"What's happening to you?!" asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm fine. They'll soon go awa- AAAAAAAH"

Allen clutched his body as he screamed and screamed as if every pentacle on his body was burning him. He didn't recall the poison to hurt so much. He was still a parasite user no doubt, but what had caused this terrible burning sensation, he had no idea.

"What's wrong with him?!" asked Katie as she cupped her mouth, looking as if she was about to cry.

"There should be spell for pain reliefs isn't there? What was it?" Harry asked, anxious and Afraid for the screaming boy.

"I don't know… I'm not good with medical spells…" said Hermione apologetically.

"Neither do we…" replied Katie and Leanne.

Out in the distance, a huge figure emerged with what look like Hagrid. He was charging towards Harry and Allen, panting.

"What happened to him?" asked Hagrid with many pauses to catch his breath.

"I don't know, after he destroyed the necklace, these stars started to appear and he was screaming soon after!" replied Harry.

"I'll bring him to the hospital!" ordered Hagird.

"Can we-"

"And you kids stay here, I'll get someone to come get you."

Without another word, Hagrid ran off towards the direction of Hogwarts.

"Will he be alright?" asked Katie guiltily.

"I… don't know…" replied Harry.

"Harry did what got him, got to you? Are you hurt?" asked Hermione who seemed overly concerned about Harry.

"I'm fine, Hermione"

With all eyes on her now. Hermione turned to look towards the direction where Hagrid had took, before whispering ," I hope he's alright…".

And the rest hope so too.


	4. Chapter 4 - Introduction

**I am so sorry for those who read this chapter with the paragraphs all squashed together. I forgot that i had to double enter for paragraphs. Hontoni gomenasai! .**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! :'D As to whether Allen will go to school in Hogwarts in future, I won't say yet. And to all Yaoi fans, I'm sorry u_u but this will not go in that direction. Still, I hope that ya'll will still enjoy the story and I'd love and really appreciate reviews :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter nor D gray man, if i do, i wouldn't be here writing a fanfic :P**

**All the best to Katsura Hoshino(DGM Mangaka) and hope that she gets well soon :( **

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~chapter 4 - Introductions~**

"Allen… That's your 40th plate isn't it? As usual, the way you eat never fails to make me nauseous", said Lavi as he mimicked a retching gesture.

"I don't really have a choice now, do I? I'll need to eat my fill, or Kanda would kill me for getting in the way during a mission," Allen pouted even as his mouth was filled with food, he was all too ready to stuff the mitarashi dango he had in hand.

A "Tch" could be heard from Kanda as he got back to eating his soba.

"You're so cold Yu! Is that the only thing you can say?", teased Lavi.

Kanda shot Lavi a murderous glare that frightened everyone else, except for those who sat with him."Call me by my first name again and I'll-"

"Yes yes, I'm sorry", came an apology from Lavi and he raised his hands in defeat.

Allen took a moment to swallow his last dango before bursting into a fit of laughters as he patted his thigh.

"What are you laughing at, bean sprout?" demanded Kanda and he shot Allen a glare.

"What, am I not allowed to, bakanda?" retorted Allen.

Sparks flew between their eyes and everyone knew better than to get involved between them, except for Lavi who found the situation with absolute hilarity and amusement to not hold himself back from snickering as he blurt out, "Hey Allen, Yu, if I hadn't know you two better, I would have thought you both were a married couple!"

"NEVER!" shouted both Allen and Kanda, causing several finders to quickly scramble to leave the canteen.

"See guys, you have so much chemistry going on between the both of you!" teased Lavi, laughing boisterously.

"What did you say, Lavi?", asked Allen as a dark eerie aura appears around him.

"Lavi, I swear I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do", threatened Kanda, who had his sword drawn out towards Lavi.

"Eeek, SORRY SORRY SORRY!" uttered Lavi rapidly as he covers his head in a cowardly manner.

"Mou, Allen! Kanda! Stop scaring everyone," chided Leenale lightly as she walked towards their table.

"Ah, sorry Lenalee" apologized allen sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry? You think a sorry is enough!?" reprimanded Lenalee, turning cold all of a sudden.

"Eh? I'm really sorry!" "Why did you abandon the Order then, bean sprout! Huh?!" Anger flashed across Kanda's eyes, making Allen shudder.

"Kanda? What do you mean?" "Don't act as if nothing happened, Allen. We… We thought we were your friends… Were we wrong?" said Lenalee, on the verge of tears.

Allen recoiled in shock when he saw that the tears she was shedding were as dark as ink- a huge contrast against her fair skin. His surrounding turned dark, tables vanished and the people disappeared. The floor beneath him melted into liquid, forming a bottomless sea the colour of Lenalee's tears.

"What happened? Everyone?!" shouted Allen, his heart pounding louder with each passing second.

He saw from where Lenalee stood that she had fell and sank into the dark waters, shouting his name before her head was completely submerged. Kicking off the non-existence floor, Allen leapt towards Lenalee, as he grabbed her arm, which had remained afloat. With all his might, he pulled her out, only to find her with dark beady eyes and a face twisted with pain and anger as her hair flared, medusa-like, behind her. Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip around Lenalee's wrist.

"Let go of me! You traitor!" spat Lenalee, as she tried wrenching her arm out of his grasp. Taken aback, Allen fell back only to find a familiar sword penetrated his body.

"Why…?" choked Allen, feeling both confused and betrayed.

"You don't deserve to be called an exorcist." said Kanda as he drew his sword out of Allen's body, making him clutch his stomach as his head hit the waters.

"JUST DIE ALREADY NOAH!" shouted Lavi. Allen looked weakly at Lavi, just in time to see a hammer, growing to an impossible size, slamming down towards him. Tears rolled endlessly down his cheeks as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Allen.

* * *

The magical and unpredictable moving staircase, now empty of students, turned and rejoined itself to different floors of the tower. The sound it made echoed through the tower walls, stirring the spirits in the picture frames which overcrowded the tower walls from their turned towards Harry as he climbed towards the top of the tower. Ignoring the stares, something in which he had learnt to do over the past 6 years, he continued up the stairway.

The stairs now aligned itself to the headmaster's office and silence overtook the echoes before a sudden scream of horror emerged from the headmaster's office, reverberating through the tower, causing Harry to almost stumble on the stairs.

His heart skipped a beat as he rushed towards the headmaster's office only to be bumped by a rushing figure. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone familiar in white. With his quick reflexes, he spurned around and caught hold of the person's arm. The person turned around and indeed, it was the boy whom he had met at Hogsmeade as well as the one who fell into the great hall- , the look on the boy's face was that of a frightened kid; one with teary eyes.

Just as Harry was about to let go of this poor boy, professor Dumbledore spoke from behind, just outside of his office. "Thank you Harry, could you hold him there?"

Harry nodded, confused at what was happening.

"Please! Let me go! I need to find my friends!" cried Allen as he tried to free himself from Harry's grasp.

This boy was strong indeed as Harry could barely hold him in place. If Allen wasn't as injured, Harry believed he could have broke free the moment they had made contact. However, the teen looked as if he belonged in the infirmary, fast asleep on a bed. There were bandages wrapped around his scrawny body and head. His face retained a sickly pallor, as if he hadn't eaten for days, which was probably true.

"Where I supposed, would you have find your friends?" asked professor Dumbledore as he strolled down the stairs towards Harry and Allen, with the folds of his robes trailing after him.

Allen had no answer to that. He had not thought of how to get to them nor has he even figured out where he was currently. All that was on his mind was to find them.

"I... Don't know, but I'll start somewhere!"

"You'll start by getting lost here, if you ask me," remarked Harry sarcastically.

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Harry's right, why don't you calm down and we could talk things through?"

"I don't have time!" cried Allen in desperation.

"If you allow me to assist you, not only would you not get lost, but you might find your friends as well. Or would you prefer wandering around the school forever?" suggested professor Dumbledore, now just a step away from Allen.

Allen hesitated at this remark, unsure if the old man was trustworthy. But Harry who had only shown concern for him seemed to trust the old was also true that he was good at getting lost as he had done all too many times. Though, he could probably just circle the school a few times and find the exit. 'It wouldn't be that hard now… Will it?' thought Allen.

As if reading his mind, professor Dumbledore said,"This school is not as small you think it is. If you listen, I could bring you to the entrance in less than three seconds."

Allen's troubled and frightened look turned serious immediately. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up. Then, I'll count on you, Mr..." smiled Allen as held out a hand.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, amazed that a kid this rash actually had proper manners, just like how Tom riddle was when he first met him. But somehow deep inside, he knew this boy was a good kid. "I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore," introduced Dumbledore as he reached out to shake Allen's hand.

"I'm Allen, Allen walker" smiled Allen, wearing a earnest smile on his face. "Sorry, I've never asked for yours. Who might you be?" asked Allen as he turned to Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry potter," said Harry, glad that there was finally someone who did not know him. They shook their already held hands.

"Um, how's your wrist?" Harry asked, concerned.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. And... Thanks for stopping me" smiled Allen.

"I would've let you go if professor Dumbledore hadn't step in."

"Why?"

"Because I'd do the same for my friends if I were you" This time, it was Harry's turn to smile.

"Harry? Allen? The stairs' not going to wait for you boys." said Dumbledore.

"Oh, right. Come on, the stairs in this school moves." "What do you mean by it moves...?" asked Allen.

Just then, a sound similar to that of an earthquake sounded from where they were standing.

"Like... NOW" shouted Harry as he grabbed Allen by the same wrist and pulled him along towards the top of the stairs.

Taken aback from the sudden tug, Allen stumbled on the stairs and was about to fall flat down when Harry steadied him.

"Sorry, are you alright?" asked Harry, worriedly.

Before Allen could reply, the stairs moved as Harry had warned separating them.

"Harry, I trust that you'll bring him to my office?" "Yes, professor! We'll be there in a minute!" shouted Harry as the stairs distanced them.

Dumbledore smiled before returning to his office. Harry turned back to find Allen with a hand on his head.

"Does your head hurt?" "Just a little giddy, that's all" said Allen, again putting on that smiling mask. "So, what now?"

"We wait. The stairs moves on its own, there's no telling when it'll turn again." replied Harry as he assisted Allen to sit on the stairs.

"Ah, so headquarters was not the only weird tower..." mumbled Allen. Headquarters too had a moving platform. The only difference was that it could be controlled at will.

"Sorry?"

"Ah... Nothing. I was just wondering what it's like being in a school."

"You've never been to one?" asked Harry, shocked that a boy this age had never gone to school before, which just made him wonder what Allen's life was like.

"No, I've been living on the streets ever since I was still a kid" laughed Allen as though he had enjoyed it.

"So... You're an orphan too?" Allen's eye dulled but his smile remained.

"Yeah, But- eh? Too? Does it mean that you're also-"

"Yeah, they died when I was still a baby"

"I'm sorry for your loss... As for me, I was abandoned by my parents, eheheheh" said Allen, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"ABAN-" Harry's shout was interrupted by the turning sounds of the stairs moving once again. The stairs cracked and turned, fitting itself to Dumbledore's office.

"Let's go Allen, professor Dumbledore is waiting for us" smiled Harry as he reached out his hand to grab Allen's.

"Mm!" nodded Allen as he followed Harry along to the office.

Right after he had awoken from that nightmare, he had no time to actually take in his surroundings. But now that he looked at it, it kind of reminded Allen a bit of Komui's office just without the papers strewn all over the floor. It had only been a while and he missed that annoying head officer of his already. The office was big and tall. Cabinets filled with trophies and more trophies lined the curved wall before leading up to a small flight of stairs where a table was placed. Behind the table sat professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Fascinating isn't it" started Dumbledore. "The stairs, moving as though it has a mind of its own."

"Y-yes, I suppose" stuttered Allen awkwardly. Dumbledore smiled gently as he stood up to flick a short wooden stick towards their direction.

Before Allen could figure out what that was for, two chairs slipped from behind them causing them to fall and sit on it along with a small blanket presumedly to keep them warm. The moment Allen sat on it, Dumbledore noticed how he was looking at the chair as if it was some kind of trap and reassured him that it was merely just a chair. "First off, Harry, I'm sorry but could we push our lessons to tomorrow?" asked professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course sir."

"I'm really sorry to have cause the both of you trouble." Apologized Allen as he stood up and bowed down to them both.

"Not at all!" said Harry who was not expecting this. "Friends are more important."

"Are you by any chance, Japanese?" asked Dumbledore out of the blue.

"Eh?"

"Are you from japan?" asked Dumbledore with much interest.

"Sorry, I'm not Japanese. I'm British actually though I've lost my accent long ago. I've been to many places" smiled Allen.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow thinking to himself that surely this boy have not travel round the world as much as he did. Not to mention, he is probably sixteen years old if he ignored the impossibly white hair.

"How very lucky" smiled Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't say that…" said Allen as his smile turned crooked and a dark shadow loomed over his face. He started mumbling between debts and woman and other stuff that could not be made out.

"Oh? Well then, lets get on to a more serious topic, shall we?"

Silence drew over the office and Dumbledore spoke once again, "So tell me, what happened to you and your friends?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Door part I

**First things first... Gomenasai! Sorry for taking a long time to update! I was distracted by... stuffs :D plus with barely enough time to even do anything when i get home everyday . Ohhh and just when i decided to catch up with Naruto manga, it left me with a cliffhanger.. soooo i shall leave you guys with one too ~! ( if its even considered one haha!)**

**Thanks again to all those who read, followed, favourite and most of all, review! And also to my best friend (sayopiyo) who helped to edit this chapter~! And... please review? :) It greatly encourages me to write~ :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own DGM or HP.**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 5 - The Door I~**

Previously : Silence drew over the office and Dumbledore spoke once again, "So tell me, what happened to you and your friends?"

A moment of impatient and unnerving silence spread across the office as they waited for Allen to reply. The previous headmasters in the portraits too, eyed Allen with intense curiosity.

He could just tell them straight that he was fighting in a war against the Noah and the Akuma but who would believe a kid like him to fight like a soldier. Furthermore, answering the question directly would caused too much suspicion and questions. He didn't have time to deal with it.

However, Allen had to be careful of what he was to say. There was something about this old man that tells him, any lie he comes up with would be seen through. Him appearing so suddenly was suspicious enough. If he were to lie right now, who knows what would happen. Though, he, himself, was not even sure how he had gotten here in the first place.

"I was at home when someone tried to kidnap me" started Allen. "And my friends tried to save me."

"I've fought with the stranger in an effort to resist him and I knew that they were of no match for him, so I told the stranger

that I'd follow him and let him do anything to me as long as he leave my friends alone"

This was not going to be a pleasant conversation at all as Allen vividly remembered what exactly happened. Dumbledore's eyes were still of an expressionless demeanor. Harry though, wore a sad and sympathetic look.

"I told my friends to leave me, but they didn't. They stayed and tried to save me from the grasp of the stranger"

Harry dreaded what was to come, hoping that Allen's friends survived.

But no. Allen's smiled faded into a frown.

"One by one, they fell. And soon after, I appeared here with no memories of what had happen afterwards. That's why, I need to go back... I need to find out what had happened...!"

Allen gripped the loose bandages on his thigh hard, trying to hold back the tears that were already starting to form even when it was not entirely true.

Harry sat there dazed as he processed the information. Or maybe, he understood already but did not know how to deal with the situation. All this while, Dumbledore had not spoken a word.

Another moment of impatient silence encased the office. Allen wondered if the Dumbledore had believed him at all. It was all but truth albeit, with some information left out.

"I'm telling nothing but the truth professor Dumbledore...", said Allen as he raised his gaze to meet Dumbledore.

"Yes, I believe so.", but Dumbledore's tone was not at all convinced. "But, do you have any idea or clue as to who that stranger might be and why he would do so? "

Allen knew this question would come... However, if he were to tell them that it was the Noah, they wouldn't understand. Moreover, the reason they wanted him was still unknown... He didn't need to worry them with his problems.

"I don't know... He was rumored to have appeared a few times in crime scenes but he was never caught."

"I can't believe anyone would hurt a kind and innocent boy like you, other than... Voldemort." said Harry as his once sympathy changed to anger. Allen's face turned slight pink.

"Eh eh… I'm not as in-" Allen was quickly interrupted by Dumbledore but he was glad he did.

"Yes Harry, I'm sure we all want to believe that all the bad deeds were done by Voldemort but if it was him, Allen wouldn't be here providing us with his story now, would he?" explained Dumbledore.

"Sorry, who is Voldemort?" asked Allen curiously.

"He is- wait, who? You mean you don't know who he is?" asked Harry. All the while, he had thought that Allen was a wizard with his sword and cape appearing and disappearing possibly by magic. But why would anyone fight with a gigantic sword that seemed just too heavy for him when he had a wand. Unless... He didn't and was not a wizard. What was he then? Questions buzzed around Harry's head like a swarm of bees, unwilling to let down.

"...No, not from where I was from" replied Allen as he looked at Harry with confusion.

"Where, if you don't mind me prodding, do you stay?"

"I live in an orphanage in Scotland, on a mountain" lied Allen, wearing his usual poker face.

"In Scotland...?" confirmed Harry.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, that's where we are right now! Chirped Harry happily.

"What is the name of your orphanage? "

"I-its called Black Order, professor Dumbledore"

"Just call me sir. Professor Dumbledore seems a bit too mundane doesn't it? Now, back to the topic, I have lived in Scotland for more than half my life and if I have ever heard of Black Order, I would send you back there immediately but I have not."

"It's quite high up in the mountains, it's possible to bypass it." Said Allen, still trying to keep up with his lie.

"Ohhh, trust me on this, but going up a mountain is nothing but a breeze walk in the park." said Dumbledore cheekily.

A series of whispers started across the office, Something along the lines of no; never seen it; don't know. If this old man was telling the truth about the non-existence of a building on a mountain, then where exactly was it?

"Allen, what year do you think it is right now?"

"It's 1894 isn't it?" and the whole room fell silent, making Allen feel a little awkward as if he had said something he shouldn't.

"That's like a century ago!" exclaimed Harry. "All the time turners were destroyed, weren't they, professor?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, not a single one was left." replied Dumbledore.

Ignoring the conversation in which he had no understanding of, Allen asked," So, I'm... In the future?"

"yes and no. As of now, we cannot confirm. Do you by any chance, have any _clue_ at all as to how you got here?", asked Dumbledore, emphasizing on the word clue, as if Allen knew the answer.

Allen thought hard on this. Could it have been Miranda's innocence? No, she was not strong enough yet to wield such power to fast forward time to a hundred years later. Even if it was possible, for what reason would she do so? He dug further into his memories and he remembered the wish he had made to the 'heart'- 'I wish for the world to be at peace' That whole wish thing seemed like a impossible dream. Could that wish be the whole reason he was here? But he could not get a ring around the relation between peace and him. He thought of other ways that could have sent him here, but all it did was give him a terrible headache.

"I'm sorry... I don't know" sighed Allen as he rested his elbows on his knees while grasping his head.

"Allen...?" asked a worried Harry.

"Why don't we call it a day? You're in no-"suggested Dumbledore.

"NO!" exploded Allen as he shot up and with much unexpected force, banged his palms on the table causing several stuffs to shake and topple.

Harry was taken aback by this sudden outburst as he lurched back backwards with eyes widened in shock.

Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrow at Allen.

The words came out too fast for him to process what he was doing or why. It wasn't of his intention to burst out so suddenly especially at people whom he was not close with.

"I am so very sorry! I don't know what came over me..." apologized Allen who rested his head on his palm as he fell back down onto the chair, regretting what he had done.

"No worries, I understand that your friends are important to you but even as you get to them now, would you be able to find or even help them?"

"I need to try at the very least, I can't just leave them alone..."

"Professor, are there any other ways other than using a time turner, to go back to whence he came?" asked Harry, trying to help.

"I'm afraid not Harry, unless Allen remembers how he got here or find out how, he will remain here, in the future, forever."

Apparently, the question had only made it worse. It was like smacking Allen in the face telling him it's impossible to find them because they don't exist in this time. Thus, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Wait..." said Allen as he place his hands down and turned to Harry.

"Harry, you said I fell through a window, right?"

"Yeah", Harry nodded awkwardly.

"Then it should be there, or not? No, it's the only way..." mumbled Allen as though talking to himself.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you please grant my one request?"

"Speak away" replied Dumbledore as he waved a hand, signaling for him to continue.

"I'd like to go to the place where I fell from, could you please take me there in the fastest possible time?" asked Allen with eyes now filled with hope.

"For what reason might you want to go there?"

"I need to look for a door and I need to see it for myself before I explain what I meant by a door as I am not so sure too, if my suspicions were right."

"What do-"asked Harry.

"Alright then, grab hold of my arm and do not let go" smiled Dumbledore mischievously.

"O-okay...?"

What was holding Dumbledore's arm going to do? Bring him to where he fell like a father - or more like grandfather - arm in hand?

Allen hesitantly grabbed hold of Dumbledore's hand unsure of what was to happen next. Neither did Harry.

"You too, Harry" said Dumbledore.

Harry too, grabbed Dumbledore's old wrinkled hand which was still of his usual skin color compared to that of his other hand, turned black for a reason he was still waiting for Dumbledore to explain.

"Are you boys ready? This is going to be a little uncomfortable." smirked Dumbledore. "We'll be apparating."

"Uncomfortable? What do you me-?" asked Allen.

And without warning, they felt a compressing sensation all over their body, all the air seemed to be sucked out of their lungs. Their eyeballs felt as though they were pushed further into their socket. It lasted as Dumbledore had said- 3 seconds. However, short it may be, but it felt eternal.

They were back to reality the next moment... Or were they? Compared to the brightly lit room of Professor Dumbledore, this was total pitch dark.

They were both disorientated from whatever had happened, feeling a little wobbly on their feet as they tried to determine where the ground was. And there was the feeling of slight nausea that had accompanied with their unbalance.

Then, came two claps, followed by the thousands and thousands of candles lighting from above, brightening the entire of what seemed to be a dining hall almost instantly. Four similar and extremely long tables and benches lined side by side leading to a set of tables facing them. The best part of it was the throne-like chair that sat at the middle table. Trailing up the windows behind the chairs, the ceiling opened to a velvet sky filled with dozens of glittering stars.

"I'm quite amazed that you boys are still standing." Chuckled Dumbledore. "Most vomit on their first try."

"I thought apparating was not allowed within school grounds, sir?" asked Harry, slowly gaining back balance.

"Being the headmaster has its advantages," smiled Dumbledore cheekily, making Harry chuckle.

From the corner of Harry's eyes, Allen turned his back to him, covering his mouth with his hand, looking as if he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Was it that funny?" asked Dumbledore, bemused at Allen's reaction.

Allen unclasped his hand from his mouth to wave a no to them with his back still facing towards them. However, he covered his mouth once again as fast as he released it.

"Allen, seriously, come on, don't you have better th-" Harry stopped abruptly as Allen jerked forward.

Harry grabbed Allen's shoulder and turned him over immediately. And to their surprise, Allen's face had turn a sickly green.

"Let it out, you'll feel a lot better" suggested Dumbledore.

Allen looked around frantically, trying to search for something with his hand still over his mouth.

"Oh don't worry about the floor, the house elves will do their job." said Dumbledore as he waved his hand in assurance.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Allen let go while Harry immediately backed away, not wanting his uniform to be stained by the vomit. But what came out was nothing but icky yellowish liquid, presumedly his stomach bile.

"Oh my, you haven't had anything ever since you came here, have you?"

Allen shook his head dully, still feeling a little queasy from throwing up.

"I have some leftover with me, I hope you won't mind" said Dumbledore. And from the thick robes of his, Dumbledore reached into one of his sleeve to bring out a bacon sandwich. How or when that sandwich had been there, no one knew. But food was all that was on Allen's mind at the moment. "Here"

"Not at all! Thank you so very much Prof- Sir!" said Allen with his eyes gleaming in delight at the sight of the sandwich.

Allen started munching on the bacon sandwich almost instantaneously like an extremely hungry child the moment he grabbed it from Dumbledore.

"Slow down boy, I don't have another sandwich at the moment if you were to cho-" Dumbledore had not even had the time to finish his sentence and the bacon sandwich was already gone from his hand.

"Thank you again Professor Dumbledore" thanked Allen as he once again bowed down to him.

"The pleasure's mine."

Harry was getting a little impatient and extremely curious as to what door Allen had meant and so he asked, "So, Allen, what door were you talking about? Apart from the doors at the side of the hall and the entrance, I don't recall seeing any other."

"Oh! Yes, I don't mean those ordinary doors," replied Allen.

Speaking of ordinary doors, those in Hogwarts were definitely not one that could be found in the Muggle world. Both Harry and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, looking more curious as to what he meant.

"I'll explain when I've confirmed my suspicions… Could you please show me the place where I fell from?"

"Through the window up over there, but there was no door, you just kind of flew in from… nowhere?" said Harry as he pointed to the window right above the headmaster's seat.

There was a huge empty ceiling right above them, why did he have to fall through a window?

With that, Allen bolted towards the direction that Harry pointed him to.

"You know, you shouldn't be runn-" Harry stopped when he heard Dumbledore chuckling to himself behind.

"He's just like you Harry," said Dumbledore as he stared after the white haired boy.

"What do you mean sir?"

Dumbledore simply chuckled once more and kept silent as he continued to watch the boy. Harry too turn back to look at Allen.

Harry had only turned midway and he heard a shout of despair.

"NOOOO!" shouted Allen who once again destroyed the window. However, he wasn't flying in this time. Instead, he was getting ready to jump OUT of it.

From where Harry and Dumbledore stood, it was impossible to see what he was reaching for in the dark blue sky outside of the window. Though, it didn't matter to them anymore what was outside, because Allen was dangerously standing on the windowpane. All that existed behind the windows was a cliff leading to the raging waves of the sea.

"ALLEN!" shouted both Harry and Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Door part II

**A day late, sorry bout' that ! . I had a writer's block. So anyways, this chapter shall be the answer to the questions that a few of you wanted to know- Will Allen be going to school in Hogwarts? **

**And so, I thank all my followers, favorite-ers and most of all reviewers for reading this fanfic! And I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds~! And you'll totally make my day just by reviewing, even if its just a word :'D**

**I'm especially thankful to my best friend (Sayopiyo) for editing my fanfic!**

******Disclaimer: I own neither D gray man nor Harry Potter.**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 6 - The Door II~**

Allen looked through the window and there was nothing but the vast ocean and sky that stretched beyond the horizon. Waves interlocked with one another before crashing violently against the rocky sides of the cliff. Why a school had been situated right above here, Allen didn't know, and had no time to find out.

Gripping the window sides with one hand, Allen searched around frantically, hoping to find even the slightest bit of evidence that the door- the entrance to the ark- had been there. Against the dark background, the door should have been easily spotted with its white streets and buildings but there was nothing.

Just as Allen was about to give up hope on finding that door, white debris no bigger than his head fell straight down. Hope rekindled in his eyes and his head snapped towards where the debris had fallen. And there it was. Right above him stood the entrance to the ark revealing the white Greek-like buildings. From where he stood, it was as though he was looking at those buildings from within a drain.

However, that glint of hope in his eyes did not last long. Fear and worry engraved on his face as he noticed that the door was already crumbling, dissolving into nothingness.

With all his will power, he tried to keep the entrance open but to no avail.

Allen grabbed onto the sides of the entrance, trying to climb in to it but the door was crumbling at a even faster rate now. His heart pounded rapidly as what was left of the door was just a hole big enough for a head to fit through.

Just then, his hand slipped off the sides of the ark entrance. If not for the other hand which was still holding on to the windowpane, he would have fallen straight into the sea.

When he turned back up, there was merely a small hole left. Allen panicked as he thought about his friends whom he might never meet again, whom he did not know was even alive. With that, he jumped towards the ark above, in the hope that he might manage to enter somehow. He soon realized how wrong he was when he went pass it and fell instead.

"ALLEN!" shouted both Harry and Dumbledore, which snapped Allen out of his thoughts.

Allen spurned around and with one hand, he stretched and grasped the windowpane. His hand bled from the broken glass that stood on the sides of it. Wincing slightly, he pulled himself up with the other hand, twisted and turned through the window and back into the great hall. Adapt to falling from higher grounds, he landed relatively smoothly, uninjured, with the exception of his bleeding hands adding to the list of injuries he had incurred from his previous ordeals.

However, these physical wounds were like small cuts compared to that of his heart. "Was it over?", was the first thought that came to his mind. What would happen to his friends? The Order and everyone else? The door was closed, but surely it could open again...? After all, he had the 14th memories in him or does he...?

"Allen! Are you alright?!", hurried and worried steps came towards Allen. Those words came out as whispers to his never ending trail of thoughts.

Allen was at the same time trying to focus on opening the door to the Ark, which had came naturally to him before. However, nothing had happened at all. Like how his friends no longer existed in this time, the 14th powers might be gone too. For once, he wished that the 14th would appear right here and now. Despairingly, he fell to his knees, arms hung heavily down his side. As the blood from his wound trailed towards the floor, he landed a fist onto the floor, cracking it under his pressure.

"Damnit! Why won't you open?!" shouted Allen angrily as he punched the floor a couple more times before he was stopped by Dumbledore's hand.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that... Allen" said Dumbledore sympathetically.

Allen looked up with tears welled up in his eyes and teeth clenched together along with countenance of bitterness and sorrow.

"I- I can't ... It's gone and I can't open the door...!" choked Allen. "Why...?! I don't understand! My friends... Everyone... I'm so sorry..." He shook his head as tears began flowing down like an endless stream.

Dumbledore gently cradled Allen's head in his arm and patted his back in an attempt to calm him down, giving words of comfort which were in vain . Allen's sobs was muffled against his chest whilst his tears soaked his robe.

"I will do whatever within my means to help you. As long as you don't give up hope, I'm sure you will see them again some day."

But… Would he? The door was probably the only way he could return home and it was gone now. Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi… they were all out cold and alone with Noah Tykki and Road the last time he saw them. Once again, He felt that he was to be blame for everything that had happen to them. Maybe… it was for the greater good that he was gone now. After all, the Noahs were after him. Now that he's gone, they should leave his friends alone though, he highly doubted so. The Noah would probably blame his disappearance on them. Who knows what the Noah might do… He needed to return to save them. Even if saving was not what they needed, at the very least, he wanted to know what happened to his friends. And here, this old man was willing to help him find a way but why was he hesitating?

Allen pulled away from Dumbledore with his eyes now swollen and his face damp with tears. Staring at nowhere in particular, he asked, "Why?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, confused at his question.

"Why do you help someone like me…? You don't know me and I even tried to kill you, so why? Why are you helping me?" continued Allen, now staring into Dumbledore's eyes.

"If you were me, Allen, wouldn't you have done the same?"

"I… I would have. But I'm different… I-" said Allen as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"How different? Allen. You, too, are a human, just like any of us. Having the innate ability to sympathize, to feel pain, to love and to protect, you are no different from us."

That was exactly how he felt after he was suspected of being the 14th Noah. He wanted to believe he was still human and not a Noah, evil and cruel. But the way others looked at him, it was as if he was a spawn of the devil. If Dumbledore knew who he was, would he still offer his help?

"And I can very well assure you that I have seen much in life, enough to understand the feelings you possessed right now. It hurts my very heart to see a boy like you suffer and if I could and if you would allow me, I'd really like to help."

A hand came into Allen's view as if asking for him to take it. Allen's eye focused on the hand, then up towards Dumbledore. A genuine smile stretched across his face as he prodded his hand towards Allen again.

Harry who had been standing by the side watching the scene unfold, now walked towards the both of them before squatting down.

"Take it, Allen." said Harry with a smile.

Allen looked at Harry before turning back to Dumbledore then to his still outstretched hand. He raised his right hand feebly from the floor to meet Dumbledore's but paused when he saw that his hand was dripping blood from his bandages and that Dumbledore had held out his left instead of the right.

Before Allen could retract his hand, Dumbledore gently took his hand and turn it palms up and held it there. With his other hand, he took out his 'stick' and pointed it towards his palm. The blood seemed to have magically vanished into thin air while his hand felt as if it was healing. The pain too was subsiding.

"Eh…? How? My hand…?" asked Allen with an obvious look of bewilderment written on his tears stained face.

"It's a healing spell, something you have not seen before I'm sure. Your other hand, please?"

"I-It's fi-" It was out of habit that he hid his arm. Though, this man trusted and helped him; him who is a stranger; him who attacked the headmaster. In exchange, the least he could do was tell him everything. Nothing good would come out of keeping it a secret to someone who was trying to help him. Though, Harry had already seen it, there was no point in hiding it.

"Sorry… here" apologized Allen as he allowed Dumbledore to grasp his left hand. Fortunately, he need not explain anything at the moment, for his arm was covered in bandages.

This hand however, had no blood on it which should be obvious with it being a weapon of innocence and not an actual arm. But he let Dumbledore do his so called magic anyways.

"We're going to have to ask Mdm Pomfrey to redo these bandages. You should take care of your own body though. She doesn't take kindly to people who does not care about their own health." snickered Dumbledore.

"Who's Mdm Pomfrey?"

"She's our school's nurse, the one who took care of your wounds as well as bandaging you up."

"Right..." Allen looked away, somewhere in his mind, hoping that this Mdm Pomfrey wouldn't be as bad the nurse at the order... Then again, he wouldn't mind seeing her right now as long as he could return home...

"Ohh, time has been making a fool of us now. Harry, Why don't you return to your bed and have a good night rest. Though, once again I apologize but we'll have our lesson the same time, tomorrow night."

"Not at all sir! But what will happen to Allen? Will he stay here or?"

"That, we'll have to ask him but right now, it's time for you to go to bed. Good night Harry" said Dumbledore as he waved his hand signaling for no more questions and him to return.

Harry wanted to stay. He was too curious about this boy. Though at the same time, wondered if this boy was actually sane. But if he couldn't go back yet, he will have many chances to find out about him. And indeed it was late and he was starting to feel the day's exhaustion catching up to him. So he waved a goodbye and said goodnight to both Allen and Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor..." said Allen as he looked up to him with a smile though still with furrowed eyebrows.

Dumbledore smiled and assisted him to stand up as he said,"Come, let's have you patched up before we call in for the night." Allen made a sound of acknowledgement and walked along side with Dumbledore holding him.

Harry return to the common room which was already empty of students. All of them including Hermione and Ron had went to sleep. So, he decided that he'll discuss about what had happened earlier on, tomorrow. Harry laid on his bed, with the moonlight shining into the boy's dormitory. He stared at the ceiling and thought about this weird white haired boy. Nothing Allen said made any sense to him. Well, not like magic could be explained either. He talked about a door as if it really existed when they saw nothing except him jumping carelessly out of the window. His thoughts trailed off when sleep forcefully took him away.

* * *

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was drawing near. Everything was going great. The players were fit and well. All except for Ron who was on full depressed mode. In the last practice match they had, he failed to save every single goal the chasers aimed at him but bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza Robin to tears. Whereas, Harry was just bent on finding out about Draco Malfoy who kept going missing on the Maurader's map. Neither could he get that white haired boy out of his mind. Ever since that incident, not once had he seen Allen Walker. He had tried many times to ask Professor Dumbledore about the boy, but he was never at his office nor his seat.

"Harry... Harry!", exclaimed Hermione, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"As I was saying, you should probably stop your obsession with that kid and like you said, he had nothing to do with our world, after all, he is not from our time." reasoned Hermione as she neatly sliced a portion of the chicken drumstick on her dinner plate.

"It's not an obsession Hermione, I'm just worried about him that's all. You saw how he was when he was attacked by the curse."

"Yes... But Professor Dumbledore had probably found a way home for him, seeing that he is not already here."

"How do you supposed he did that? He came from the past. All the time-turners were-"

"and you believe that?" interrupted Ron frivolously as he poked at his food, not having taken a single bite.

"I dont think Allen was lying." retorted Harry.

"I'd say he's insane." accused Ron as he missed poke a pea and made it fly to a student sitting on the opposite table. "who did that?!" shouted the student, spurning around to look for the culprit only to see a bunch of gryffindors staring at him for shouting out so suddenly.

Hermione shot Ron a warning look. Unperturbed by her glare, he retorted a what as though he had not just done that. Hermione gruff in annoyance as she went back to her chicken.

"Where do you suppose Professor Dumbledore had been? I mean, he has not been at the head table for awhile now." asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry... Maybe he's taking a break or something?" said Hermione while putting down her utensils.

"A break?"

"It's just a guess Harry. And I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be back soon."

"Soon? Like when?"

"Like now" said Neville whom Harry did not realised had been beside him the whole time.

Both Harry and Hermione turned towards the headmaster's table and indeed, Professor Dumbledore was walking towards his chair. Hagrid followed behind him along with someone half the height of him with his face well hidden beneath the hooded cloak he was wearing.

"Who's that guy behind Hagrid?" asked Neville.

"I don't know, an auror perhaps?" replied hermione, half guessing.

"What would an auror be doing in Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Maybe he's come to teach you personally by Professor Dumbledore's request?" said hermione, half-jokingly.

"I doubt so Hermione. If he wanted to give me a personal tutor, he would've done so a long time ago."

Before Hermione could say a word, a clinking sounded from the front of the hall. There stood Dumbledore holding a cup and a spoon.

"Students, may I have your attention please" announced Dumbledore.

The entire hall went silent as they waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I have an announcement to make. As of today, we'll have a new teacher with us. He came from a very faraway place and is very kind to come to Hogwarts to teach. Though, he'll be working alongside Professor Hagrid as an assistant. "

The hall broke up into a series of mumbling. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other wondering if any of them knew about this. Apparently none of them heard anything about it. Hagrid had never mentioned anything about getting an assistant. So why now?

Another clinking sounded from the clashing of the cup and spoon, the hall soon fell silent once again with their attention all on Dumbledore.

"I hereby introduce you to our new care of magical creatures assistant teacher, Allen walker."

The person who stood beside Hagrid removed his hood. And to Harry, Ron and Hermione's great astonishment, this Allen was so unlike the Allen that they knew. If fact, this so called 'assistant teacher looked no older than Harry with brown shoulder length hair and a pale white face that complimented it. The scar that they remembered was on his face was no longer there. All in all, he actually looked kind of cute. He then smiled and bowed gentlemanly towards the hall of students.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Harry, Ron and Hermione all at once.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Lie?

**Minna... Gomenasaii! *bows down" I'm really sorry guyss for taking a month plus** **to update this chapter, I've been busy with internship and life and writers block and the catching of manga that I have not touched since internship started! But now its over and my holidays are here. Yipee! :D ****And so, to make up for that long hiatus heres a longer chapter for yah ! Also, ****I'd appreciate a lot if you'd so kindly leave a review, thank you! :')**

**Editor : Sayopiyo 33 my best friend hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man and Harry Potter, they belong to their rightful owners, i just love their characters and story so much that I'm writing this all for fun! :D**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

Previously~

"I hereby introduced you to our new Care for Magical Creatures assistant teacher, Allen Walker."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Harry, Ron and Hermione all at once.

**~Chapter 7 – A lie?~**

'Wizards and witches huh… that isn't surprising, given that we have our innocence… but what was that about a century ago? If it was a month plus, I could understand as Miranda had done so before… but a century?! How am I supposed to get back to my time? But if it was only time that separates me from my friends… why does the headmaster who lived a century years not know anything about the order? Saying that he had never seen a building like that… Was it lie? Maybe he was just trying to hide the truth? Like how the church kept the truth about exorcist and Akuma hidden when they could've just warn everyone about the devil and all the chaos would've have been prevented… Uwaaah! I just can't figure out where the hell I am. And the best thing is, I don't even know anyone here!." Thought allen as he scratch his head in distress.

"Ah... Where am I?" said Allen to himself as he made a full circle round only to realize that he was surrounded by trees.

'Could yeh get some pumpkins from the garden for the soup?' was what Hagrid asked before he got lost in thoughts as well as his directions.

Allen tried going back the direction he came from which was supposed to bring him back. But there was just one problem; he had no idea which direction it was! Everywhere he turned, it looked the same, just tall and big trees.

And now he was mentally cursing himself for getting lost on the first day of work. Though, he thought that maybe if he walked in one direction, he might find a way out. How wrong he was when he walked for god knows how long and his surrounding looked no different from before.

True that he got lost in the most amazing of places but never had he been so lost. The sun was already at its peak. Scorching sunlight peered through the empty spaces between the trees, shining down on him who was drenched in sweat and a stomach that had growled for the 15th time. He even tried climbing up the trees but nothing but trees were present.

The Ark did not work either.

If this forest was forbidden, they should have barricaded it in the first place so that people like him wouldn't have gotten lost in it or wander in without knowing. Then again, who the hell would walk into a forest so dark and creepy without realizing it? Well, him of course. Too absorbed in his own thoughts when Hagrid plainly told him to collect some pumpkins from the garden.

Allen sat against a tree, hoping that rest could recover his lost energy. But his growling tummy was so not helping. He stretched his arm into the air covering just the sunlight alone as he looked up to the sky through the gap between his fingers.

"I'll find a way back everyone, please wait for me…" said Allen to himself, half hoping that maybe somehow by some chance they could hear him…

Soon, hunger and tiredness was too much to bear and he fell asleep only to be awoken almost instantly by the activation of his cursed eye for a fleet second and no more. It lasted so short that Allen wondered if he was just imagining stuffs or that he actually missed seeing the Akuma. He looked around,  
Surveying for any sight of the Akuma but no, nothing at all.

"Shit, I really need to find my way back..." sighed Allen as he dragged himself up against the tree.

"Allen" a voiced called out his name.

"Am I that hungry that I can hear my own name...?"

"Allen!" the voice was louder this time and it sounded familiar.

"Allen!" shouted the voice once more and Allen spurned around with hope kindling in his eyes. Tears sprinkled from his eyes as he ran towards the voice and pounced on him.

"Hagrid sir! Is it really you? I thought I was a goner!" exclaimed Allen joyfully and he squeezed Hagrid's huge body.

"What in blue blazes were yeh doing in the middle of this forest all by yeh-self? I have been searching everywhere for yeh!" reprimanded Hagrid.

"I'm soorry! I didn't see where I was going and I got lost and I didn't get the pumpkin you asked for..."

"It's fine, you're not hurt anywhere are yah?" asked Hagrid as he pushed allen back to look at him.

The moment Hagrid eyes laid upon him, Allen's tummy growled aloud; So loud that Hagrid swore the whole forest could hear.

"Hahaha! That was Loud! Are yeh that hungry? Oh right, I supposed so, you were lost for 5 hours!"

"Aha…haha…ha... Is that so? I'm Sorry" Apologized Allen as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on, let's get yeh some food. But the breakfast and lunch time is over and we both missed it so yeh have to make do with what I have."

"Yeah, I understand; I'm really sorry Hagrid sir" apologized Allen once again as he bowed.

"Just don't come in here alone again and I told yah, Hagrid's fine." said Hagrid like he was scolding a small child.

After seeing Allen's blank face, he continued "Never mind... c'mon." He ruffled Allen's hair and pulled him along, making Allen stagger a little.

"Now, get the pumpkin and head in straight, don't wander off again! I won't be finding you this time," warned Hagrid, though smiling. "Oh and get a pail of water down at the lake while you're at it too."

"Hai!"

"What are yeh saying hi for?"

"Eh, sorry! I mean yes!" corrected Allen, feeling a little embarrassed for using Japanese to a British.

After all, he loved Japan especially for their Mitarashi Dango. All except for that one Japanese boy whom Allen thought that he was a disgrace to Japan- so rude and selfish. And this angry thought actually shoved the depressing ones away and he smiled at that. Unknowingly, his smiled directed to Hagrid.

"Hahaha yah one cute fellow" commented Hagrid as pat on Allen's shoulder so hard that his knees buckled a little. Hagrid returned to his hut, rendering Allen speechless.

Allen gathered the pumpkins and took a pail and left for the lake. With a bucket in one hand and pumpkin under the same arm, he returned and knocked on Hagrid's door.

"I'm coming in." and he pushed opened the door.

The pumpkin fell towards the floor and rolled away as he saw the one person he did not want to have any contact with if he was to leave this place.

"Allen, this is Harry potter and oh Harry I think yeh already know who he is."

"Yeah, Allen." said Harry bluntly.

* * *

A boy and an old man sat face to face with just a table separating them in the familiar office of Dumbledore. But, who was older? No one could tell unless you truly looked at their faces. Both had hair the color of white.

"Still, Professor, why are you helping me? I don't understand…" asked Allen, still confused.

"Hahaha, you and harry have so much in common and if I may say so, you both could be great friends who are inseparable if time was offered but…" said Dumbledore as he emphasized on the word but.

"But…?"

"I'd suggest that you do not. However, I'm not forcing you."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Harry, that boy, his life is not as smooth going as you think it might be. And I'm almost certain that if you made friends with him, you wont be able to return home even if you are able to"

"Why would you say so, sir?"

"Because, Allen, you're too kind and this is not your war and a young boy like you, I'm sure, need not risk your life for the wizarding world."

That was true as Allen had his own war to take care of and his friends to protect. Heck, he still needed to find a way home first. Though, Dumbledore was wrong for one. And that was, whether friend or foe, friends or strangers, as long as they needed help, he would not hesitate to do so. But right now, his friends mattered more.

"A war?" asked Allen, a little shocked, as the school seemed too peaceful to be at war. Also, it was a school unlike the Order where he belonged.

"Yes, a war Allen. And Harry that boy, I'm afraid, though not by choice, plays an important part in it." Smiled Dumbledore sadly.

Fighting in a war without a choice. It was very much like the exorcists with him as an exception.

He came to the order willingly or more like, he was ordered by his Master. Still, he did not run. He chose to walk down this path. But now, it was momentarily blocked off because he was here, impossibly stuck in the future.

"But he's just my age… isn't he?" asked Allen, clearly with a tinge of sympathy written on his face.

"As far as I've collected, I was not told of your age nor where exactly you were from. Now, why don't you carry on with the details that you left out in our previous conversation?" stated Dumbledore with a mocking intelligence glinting in his eyes, yet kind at the same time; if that was humanely possible.

This made Allen's heart skip a beat, realizing that this old man knew he wasn't saying everything… but he already knew that the old man was not stupid. No, not at all. He was wiser than the general exorcists combined.

* * *

"It's Professor Walker, Harry. Yeh can call me any names but not the other professors," corrected Hagrid.

Hearing his name and realizing that he was spacing out for too long, Allen snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to keep Harry away from him. He cannot have anyone swayed him from his objective.

Though, he was sure that no one could do that. His friends, comrades and even the Akuma were far too important to be forgotten. Also… the Akumas, they needed him. But how? How should he react to this boy…? There was just something about him, that he could not bear to make an enemy of. Just by looking at him, it was already making him doubt his very actions. But he had to.

"Yes and you should address me as so" said Allen as he walked out from the shadows.

Compared from before, he now had auburn hair and was wearing a green Wizard's robe. His bandages were gone too, not that he should be wearing them all the time but it was the only thing that Allen was wearing before. His face too was now normal; the red pentacle that cuts down his eyes to his cheeks was missing. The expression he wore was different as well.

It was cold and stoic with much thanks to Kanda but Allen would never admit it.

"Y-your… scar, it's gone?" asked Harry in which Allen could tell that he was nervous, probably due to the fact that he too had a scar.

Allen was taken aback. He never thought that that would be the first question that he would ask. However, he remained calm with the poker face still stubbornly sticking on his face.

"A scar? As far as I remember, this is our first meeting, unless of course you were referring to my brother. He's not here and never will be again so I suggest that you return to your classes and forget about that incident." Said Allen as he picked up the pumpkins along with the pail of water.

"What?! Your brother?! That's impossible! He or I mean, You came from the past!" argued Harry.

"And you, the… what was it that they call you now? The 'Chosen One'? Believe my brother's blabbers?" mocked Allen as he stride past Harry nonchalantly but noticing the slight twitch in Harry's eye. Harry obviously hated that name.

That Allen who acted so kind and innocent before was here now acting all high and mighty like he actually was a teacher and lived here since birth. Damn, he was making fun of him, just like Snape- his previously potion to now Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA teacher. But that Allen he saw, he didn't look at all like he was lying, much less acting. It was real, the blood, the tears he shed that night. He would never forget that.

"Yeah, I believe. I believe that you are a horrible liar, Allen Walker."

Allen tensed at the mention of his full name. Why though, he was not sure or maybe it was because Harry said that he was lying? In any case, he was really glad that his back was facing him for his face was thrown into a slight panic. Bad, this was really bad.

* * *

The lunch bell had rang and ended. Everyone were either loitering around or heading for their next class.

"Have you seen Harry?" asked a certain red haired brunette who went by the name, Ginny.

"Don't know, Why is everyone so concerned about him" grumbled Ron who happened to bump into his little sister.

"What? I'm not, Dumbledore just wanted me to pass this to him." Replied Ginny as she showed Ron the parchment of letter.

"And since when have you became his messenger?" argued Ron, wearing jealously on his sleeve.

"How was I supposed to know? If you have not seen him, then I'm going for my next class." Retorted an annoyed Ginny who turned only to bump into Hermione. The books and papers that Ginny was holding earlier on, fell out from her arms and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

Both of them bent down, quickly picking up the scattered books and papers while Ron just stood there ignorantly.

"Oh right! Hermione! Have you seen Harry around? I have a letter for him from Dumbledore." Asked Ginny.

"No, not ever since potions class ended. How about you, Ron?"

"She asked me already, not a clue" shrugged Ron.

"Well then, I'll see you around" Smiled Ginny as she turned and walked away.

"Wait, I think I might know where he is"

* * *

For a brief moment, Allen eyes averted to Hagrid and away. However, it was enough to catch his attention, though it was not really his intention.

"Harry!" scolded Hagrid, hoping that it might help in Allen's predicament. "That's not a very nice thing to-"

Allen raised his palm, signaling for Hagrid to stop. As much as he was thankful for Hagrid's help, he knew that he needed to do this alone.

So he turned and with a bounce, sat on the table, slouching in a lackluster manner.

"Such accusations. I expected better from you, Potter."

"How would you explain your names then, don't tell me your parents gave the same name because that would be a really bad-"

Name, name, are you serious?! For the past few days, Allen had been too busy thinking about his friends, trying to figure out a away to open the door to the Ark but to no avail. Also, because of that, he was given little time to think about how he should answer the questions that Harry might ask him if he were to come and find him. He was hoping so badly that Harry would not at all. And now, he had to think fast. He went through the list of names he knew in his head and somehow, the first name that appeared seemed suitable enough. Though, he was not at all sure where it came from. It sounded familiar and yet distant.

"Lie? If you must say that it is a lie, I'd say that the lie came from my brother."

"Why do you insist on claiming that you have a brother?"

Why does he keep insisting that he doesn't?! Allen's mind was screaming in frustration at Harry's persistence.

"You're Allen aren't you? Why are you pretending otherwise?"

Allen wanted to keep the conversation short but now, it was dragging on like there was no tomorrow. He had to end it soon.

"Because I do have a brother and his name is Nea Walker, he's mental and is now safe and sound in the mental hospital where he belongs, are you satisfied now?" replied Allen in frustration as he rested his face on his palm.

"M-mental? Wha- Why?" stuttered a confused Harry.

"Yes he is, ever since eight years old, so please stop asking. I don't really want to talk about it anymore… Alright?" stated Allen, hoping that feigning pitiful would instead chase Harry away.

Not at all. Harry though confused and determination swayed yet still refused to believe that Allen or as this professor said, Nea was mental; because that night was awfully real. The blood and all… Unless they were all… self inflicted? No way right?

"W-what about the penta-" Harry continued to argue but was cut off by Hagrid who kept quiet all this while.

"Harry, stop pestering the poor boy, he's yeh teacher for crying out loud, and why would he tell such a lie?" tried Hagrid as he pulled Allen close to his chest.

"Why don't you ask him?" retorted Harry as he pointed to Allen.

Allen stood there, allowing them to continue their bicker. But in actual fact, he was trying to hold in the growl of a lion that was about to be released. Yeah, he was hungry, dead hungry.

"Harry! He's a professor! And its not nice to accuse a professor like that." Flared Hagrid, not knowing what else to say.

'Please, please not now!' argued Allen internally to his stomach.

"He's right, Harry" agreed someone from behind him.

There at by the door stood Hermione along with Ginny and Ron at the back.

"Not you too? He's obviously lying!" pointed out Harry as he sidestepped revealing Hagrid and Allen side by side- hugging to be more precise.

"Hagrid… Are you… hugging him?" asked Ginny out of the blue.

"Wha-what?! No, of course not!" exclaimed Hagrid as he pushed Allen aside. Not realizing that he used too much strength and Allen fell off the table towards the ground.

"Ita-tai tai tai" cried Allen as he rubbed his now sore bottom.

"What was that for?!"- was what Allen wanted to shout, but it would have blown his cover and kept it to himself instead.

"I-I…" Stuttered Hagrid but soon remained composure.

"Like him?" snickered Ron who was already inside the hut along with Ginny and Hermione.

"No!" denied Hagrid right away. With his chest upright obviously showing that he was innocent, he continued," I was just trying to console him because Harry won't stop harassing him."

"Harassing?!" roared Harry. " I was merely speaking the truth!"

A loud and weird sound echoed though the entire hut and all eyes fell on Allen. No doubt, that was his stomach.

"Hagrid, your soup" Lied Allen but they continued looking at him.

"Its... boiling" continued Allen as he pointed to the direction of the pot. And to his luck, they believed it.

"Oh! Right!" exclaimed Hagrid as he hurried to his pot of pumpkin soup.

Allen got up from the floor, gaining the attention of everyone once again.

"The truth is merely a story that played in the head of my brother. None of it was real, so if you please, I have work to do" said Allen as he directed them towards the door with his hand.

"Come on Harry, let's go, I don't think you want to be the first person to get detention from him, do you?"

And Hermione dragged him out of the door unwillingly. But soon turned and walked away on his own.

'Yes please, please leave the room. Oh, God, yes…' sighed Allen mentally and was about to fall back down to ground to rest before...

Another student with slicked blonde hair, smirking as he walked pass Harry while Harry looked at him annoyed and suspiciously walked in causing Allen to quickly get up and act as normal as possible. Observing from their reactions, Allen thought that they probably did not get along well. Much like him and Kanda, except that it seemed more like kids rivalry.

'Great, one after another?'

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Hagrid, looking annoyed that people are coming in on their own.

"It's simply something that pricks my interest about Professor Walker here, could I…" replied Malfoy calmly as he turned back to Allen. "have some time with you alone?"

* * *

Ginny held out a parchment of letter and said," Harry, this is from Professor Dumbledore, he said to give it to you."

"Thanks" said Harry though looking a little distracted.

"You're welcome, I'm going back first, and my class is starting soon. You should too" smiled Ginny as she turned on her heels and ran towards the castle like school.

"Let's go too, our next class is with Snape and Harry you have had already enough detentions from him. I doubt you want another." Said Hermione.

"Why don't you both head on without me first, I'll catch up." Suggested Harry.

"Without you? Wait Harry, don't tell me you intend to-"

"To what?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Eavesdrop on them? O-of course not, its not like I can hear them from here."

"I'm glad you know that. Now, lets go! Our next class starts in about five minutes."

"Yeah, you've got enough detentions from Snape, Harry." reminded Ron.

Before any arguments could evolve further, the door to Hagrid's door swung opened with Professor Walker holding it. And Malfoy walked out of the hut.

"That was… fast" said Ron, surprisingly.

Malfoy then walked back towards the castle and the door closed once again.

"Come one, lets go." Said Hermione as she walked off on her own.

There was nothing left for them to see. And so the three walked away.

* * *

"Ugh… This… This is actually more tiring than fighting the Akuma…" mumbled Allen as he leaned his weight against the door and slowly slid to the floor.

"Yeh alright, Allen?" Worried Hagrid.

"Huh? Um... Yeah, just a little tired that's all."

"Rest up on the bed, the soup's done soon"

Allen stood and went to the bed. Leaning against the wall by the bed, he stared into space.

'You're not from here, are you' Draco had asked just awhile ago.

What had he meant by that? Allen had outright rejected Malfoy request to speak alone but he said it out anyways.

'I mean, are you from Britain?'

Was that really what he meant? Or did he actually know about Allen? This was mentally stressing Allen out, he had been thinking about stuffs ever since morning. And now with this Malfoy kid appearing, his mind just didn't have enough space to process everything.

However, he was really curious about something.

If Malfoy knew about him, did he know a way back to his time?

* * *

Editors note: _OTZ (Whats with that pose? - Erufuno)


	8. Chapter 8 - Searching for Answers

**Yet again, I'm sorry I took so long. I pretty much just came back from my holiday trip to Japan and gotten my cosplay materials over there xD **

**Also, I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! Thanks so much for your reviews *lots of hearts* And thank you, my best friend for taking the time to edit this chapter! (Sayopiyo)**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

Previously~

"Ugh… This… This is actually more tiring than fighting the Akuma…" mumbled Allen as he leaned his weight against the door and slowly slid to the floor.

"Yeh alright, Allen?" Worried Hagrid.

"Huh? Um... Yeah, just a little tired that's all."

"Rest up on the bed, the soup's done soon"

**~Chapter 8 - Searching for Answers~**

The obvious mouth-watering aroma that filled the room indicated that the soup was done. Soon enough, the scent drifted by Allen's nose, pulling him out of his thoughts.

With eyes glistening and drool threatening to fall, Allen looked towards the pot to see that Hagrid was already scooping the soup out of the pot. Allen's stomach was beyond empty and he wanted nothing more than having it filled to its satisfaction. But of course, he could not do that. Soup was never filling. Oh well, that would do till dinnertime.

Unconsciously, Allen was already sitting by the table awaiting his soup.

"Here, have some before yeh faint on meh" Hagrid offered, as he placed the bowl of pumpkin soup in front of Allen.

"Thank you Hagrid sir!" exclaimed Allen apprieciately with the bowl already in his hands.

"There's a whole pot here if yeh want more," said Hagrid as he scooped a bowl for himself.

"Mm!" acknowledged Allen.

"Oh, but be careful, it's ver-"

What came after was that of the sound of a water hose turned on. Followed by,"A-aa-a-a-a-atsu ATSUI!" (1)

His shout was so loud that it frightened away the birds perched on the roof, leaving their eggs behind.

"What happened?" worried Hagrid, spinning round as fast as he could with the bowl of soup he was holding.

He saw that Allen was holding an empty bowl and smiling widely at him. Not noticing the piece of cloth that was carelessly placed on the floor beside Allen. A cloth which was getting soaked by the minute.

"It was really delicious, sir!" complimented Allen aloud, albeit not having finished the soup at all. It had all gone to waste when he tried drinking it at its hottest. And he was glad that Hagrid did not understand Japanese.

"Can I have seconds?" ignoring the burning sensation that was already going numb in his mouth. He doubted that he would get to taste the pumpkin soup at all, at least for the next few hours.

Allen having learnt his lesson and was lucky enough that Hagrid had not notice, blew over the surface of the soup. Hagrid sat down with his own bowl and did the same.

"Do yeh hate Harry?"

"Huh? H-hate? No, I don't hate him." replied Allen who was taken by surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Even a blind man could tell from the way yeh talked to him."

Hate? There were no such feelings. He was merely trying to stay away from Harry and of course, staying away from this war.

"I-is that so?" replied Allen as his hands fidgeted around the bowl.

It was not his intention to look as if he hated Harry; he only wanted Harry to leave the room as soon as possible.

"It's nothing like that," continued Allen as he looked to the side with a forlorn look engraved on his face.

If it had really looked like he hated Harry, then Allen was feeling really bad now. But regarding the lie that he made up, that boy just would not let it go. He was so persistent in getting the truth out of Allen, insisting that Allen was Allen and not the brother that he made up. Why couldn't he make things easier for Allen by just accepting the lie.

"He was just a little rude, that's all" lied Allen.

"He might have spoken out of place but don't get him wrong, he's a good kid, really."

He knew that. Harry had shown nothing but concern over him.

"Maybe he's just a little upset that your brother left without a goodbye?"

"But W-they barely know one another" said Allen, putting down his bowl of soup.

"One thing I know s'that Harry treasures his friends a lot and he might have already treated your brother as one."

Damn. This was so no going the way he wanted. Guilt washed over him as he tried to put what Hagrid had just said aside. He should not be making friends here. This was not his time. Why couldn't he return to his time already?

* * *

Red carpets laid across the floors with many several bookshelves filling up the entire room. The bookshelves that extend itself towards the ceiling, were many feet taller than the tallest man could reach.

The smell of wood and paper. The smell of knowledge stored in this room was a place Allen knew that Lavi would have loved to spend his lifetime here. The books they had here were no ordinary books. They had spell books; history of magic, mysteries and many others that one do not see everyday.

Never once had Allen been to a school. Now that he's in one, teaching even, part of him was really happy but the other was afraid- Afraid that he would not be able to return home.

Harry had already treated him as a friend. However, as much as he wanted to do the same, he couldn't. His own friends needed him. What was happening to them right now, he did not even know.

Allen shook his head. Now was not the right time to be thinking like that.

Right now, the only reason he was in the library, was to search for any information at all regarding his time. If he was indeed in the future, they should have some records regarding what happened in the past. And he wondered if Akuma still existed in this time.

Allen went through books after books, newspapers after newspapers and even going as far as asking the librarian which he though he should have done sooner. The library was obviously impossible for anyone to read through all of them in a day.

"Yes, if you search well enough." the librarian had said before a flick of her wand and several books came flying towards the table in front of her.

The convenience of the wand still amazes him. He was glad Dumbledore suggested that he get one if he was to stay in Hogwarts. He has taught him basic spells to go by. And one which was exceptionally helpful for his appearance.

"There are quite a few books about these demons you're inquiring about." said the librarian. "Here" she continued as a pile of books was handed over to with another flick of her wand.

Judging by how easily she passed him the books, he thought they'd be light. Who knew when the books were dropped onto his outstretched hand, that it almost caused him to lose his balance.

"Please return the books after you are done with them" said the librarian before returning to her duties.

Allen placed the stack of books onto the nearest table, ignoring the glances the students gave to him.

Some of them looked really happy when looking at him, red face even. Yet, he had no idea why and was too busy searching for the right book to even bother about them.

"Dark mythical creatures..." mumbled Allen, mostly to himself.

"Werewolves"

"Kappa?"

"Grindylows...?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Ugh..." sighed Allen as he buried his head in the books.

'There's nothing about Akuma at all and here I thought I could find a way back' thought Allen as he stretched one arm across the table while leaning his head on it.

The books had nothing on innocence either. Not a single history of the black order. Although books did not show anything, his eyes did. Twice it activated though twice too he had not seen its actual form. Was his eye playing tricks on him?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar figure. Long black hair hung loose from her back. Yes he thought he was hallucinating but half hoped that he was not and who he just saw was someone he knew.

Unconsciously, he was already leaping over the table in front of him, which startled the few students who sat by his table, as well as earning squeals from the girls at the distant tables.

"Professor Walker!" the librarian voice sounded crossly across the library.

Ignoring the warning and murmurs, eyes wide, he ran towards the girl, narrowly dodged the students who stood in the way.

He took another step but felt weird when his foot did not touch the ground. His world went downwards when he no longer felt the contact between the floor and his feet. His body had became lighter... As if he was floating in air. He looked to the floor, wondering what had happened.

"Professor Walker." Repeated the librarian.

Allen whipped his head to the side and saw that the librarian was holding a wand towards him.

"Please refrain from running or jumping around the library." Warned the librarian.

His body hung limp as her magic held him up a foot above the ground. Soft giggles erupted from around the library, making Allen blush a bright red as embarrassed as he already was.

Allen gave a slight cough through his closed hand, quickly brushing his embarrassment away. And the students pretended to be reading their books and some even finding the ceiling now highly amusing that they stared at it.

"Sorry Ms. librarian, there won't be a second time." Allen smiled.

The librarian nodded and placed her wand down. He landed softly against the carpeted floor then straightening his robe. Turning his attention back to the person who resembled someone he knew, he realized that she was no longer there. Where had she gone? Though, it might just been his imagination. There were many girls with similar hairstyles after all. Maybe he really was hallucinating, how could Lenalee possibly be here.

Allen turned around dejectedly. His heart skipping a beat when he bumped into a person, leading to a number of books free falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Allen, quickly bending down to pick them up.

"It's fine." replied the girl, squatting down to pick up her books.

'Demons and spirits...' Allen mumbled the book's title.

"Are you reading about demons?"

The girl with frizzy brown hair looked up to face Allen.

"P-professor?!"

"Ah..." said Allen, trying to recall who this familiar girl was.

Remembering the first time he saw her, he blushed lightly, embarrassed that he did something inappropriate to her.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Allen once again for another reason.

"What are apologizing a second time for?" asked the girl, confused while aligning her books in her arms.

"ah-uh... No, nothing" stuttered Allen, Suddenly remembering that he was not suppose to have met her before.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the girl you bumped into the other day"

"I'm sorry, if I'm not wrong, this is the first time we've met?" said Allen as calmly as possible while he dig up his 'teacher' personality.

"Oh... Oh! Yeah, I forgot, it was your brother." Hermione corrected herself, eyes looking elsewhere. And silence rested upon their shoulders. Neither knew how to respond.

"So... you're interested in demons?" asked Allen, quickly changing the subject to shake off the awkwardness.

"No-I mean yes, it's just some research for my school work about demons." replied Hermione as she walked to the nearest table with books placed in a mess.

"Sorry those are mine, I'll clear it up right away"

Allen hurriedly stacked his books up to one side, hoping that Hermione would not see what he was looking up on. However, he was down on his luck today for her eyes were sharp.

"I see, you're interested in demons too?"

"Um yes, it's my job to know them" said Allen, giving an innocent smile.

"Oh right, professor for care for magical creatures"

If Hermione had books different from his but also related to demons, he thought that maybe, hers might contain some information about Akuma.

"Can I have a look at your books?"

"Yeah, sure. They aren't mine anyways"

Allen thanked Hermione and pulled the books to his front, not knowing that Hermione was eyeing him suspiciously.

One book after another, he looked. 'Exotic creatures'; 'higher standard magic' etcetera. There wasn't anything related at all. And he looked to the last book.

It read, 'The Cursed'.

* * *

**(1) Just in case you guys didn't know, 'atsui' is the Japanese word for 'hot' :)**

**I'm sorry that this chapter probably isn't that interesting but I'm almost sure the next few would be better, or at least hope! So thank you for you time to read this !**


	9. Chapter 9 - Suspicions

**Hey guys! My school's starting soon and well this is kinda my last semester before i graduate, so I'm really sorry if my future updates will be delayed but I'll try my best :) Thus, here's a longer chapter for you guys!**

**If this story is still interesting to you, it'd be great if you could let me know! Well, thank you for all your reviews ! :D Thanks to my editor who made this chapter a better read too - sayopiyo!**

**Now then, read on! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 7 – Suspicions~**

The fire crackled, wavering slightly as its flame cast a soft warm glow onto half of the Gryffindor's common room. The night had long settled with the stars hovering above, disappearing and reappearing in the midst of the dark. The moon, however, hovered unabashedly as it's light shone through the windows.

It would have been a picturesque, pleasant night if not for the look of anxiety, anger and annoyance plastered on three widely awake students.

They sat around the table in front of the fire. With gaze staring intently at nowhere in particular and thoughts about their school's newly appointed assistant professor of Care for Magical Creatures class.

Having taken the class out of their timetable, it just made it harder to investigate him. He was, in their opinion, suspicious but at the same time, like a friend to them. They were just curious and hurt as to why he would lie to them like that. Not that they had any evidence to suggest that he was lying.

After that talk with Allen walker- or professor walker a few days ago, Harry had told his best friends about the truth- which Harry believed not- the one Allen had conjured. It left Hermione gaping and brows furrowed in a look, that seemingly resembles an exaggerated 'what'. Ron however, smirked and replied," that's what I've been saying!"

Of course, Harry who had seen and talked to Allen, knew that he was certainly not crazy. His injuries were not illusions. His friend, although he had not seen before, had to be real too. Not some imaginary friends that his brain created. He was strongly and emotionally attached to his friends and very loyal to them too. He was nothing but a completely sane human.

Yes, sane. He wanted to believe that. But not a single evidence could justify his beliefs. Instead it aided in Allen's so called 'truth'. And to make it harder, Hermione had to weigh the possibilities which in Harry's disfavor, were more on supporting the latter.

"Harry, you said that Allen admitted that he lived in an orphanage, is that right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I did, and that rules out the possibility of Allen belonging to the mental institution."

"Yes, but you forgot one point, you also told us that Dumbledore never once heard of his so called orphanage." She pressed on, before Harry could interrupt," Which meant that that orphanage could have been a place- which would be the mental institution- that he created from his imagination."

"But he did tell us the year in which he was at and it was clearly about a hundred years ago. It's also possible that Dumbledore didn't know about it because he wasn't born then."

"Dumbledore look well over a hundred years old if you ask me," interjected Ron.

"He's probably still a kid back then. Besides, why would a mental patient want to return to a place like that?" reasoned Harry, which made Hermione hesitant.

"I definitely wouldn't want to" admitted Ron.

"Exactly" emphasized Harry.

"But..."

"If he lived in an orphanage and didn't know about magic, why did he know about cursed objects?" and somehow knew much more of what it actually was more than what she did which she would not admit at the moment because of her pride in having read almost all of the books in library. Of course, except for the forbidden section of the library. Speaking of library, Hermione just remembered about the incident earlier today.

"His brother probably taught him about it," answered Ron, snapping hermione out of her thoughts, momentarily forgetting about what she wanted to say.

"But it doesnt make sense. Because if his brother knew he was mental, he wouldn't be carelessly throwing dangerous information to him now, would he." reasoned Harry, once again.

"Not to mention, he's a teacher" helped Ron, though it only proved that Ron still believed that they were two different person but not insane.

"He's not and he shouldn't have been. I mean, c'mon, he knew nothing of magic, much less Voldemort.," said Harry, causing Hermione and Ron to flinch at his last word.

"You should really stop calling you know who's name." suggested  
Ron which Harry conveniently ignored.

They had warned him many times to not say that name but it was starting to get on his nerves. Like seriously, it's just a name, a freaking name that he created himself. If saying names could kill, everyone would have been dead by now.

Before the argument could continue further, Hermione called out to Harry. Confusion and realization etched on her face.

"Remember that morning when I told you I was going to research about the Akuma which Allen mentioned before?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I couldn't find anything at all. But I bumped into Allen there."

"What was he doing there?" A look of bewilderment stretched across his face.

"He said he needed to read up more about creatures and stuff for his job. But the thing is, everything he borrowed were dark. Demons, so to speak."

"There's be no reason to search up on these dark creatures unless…"interrupted Harry. "He is Allen."

"You don't suppose hes a death eater?" asked Ron.

And now they were back to their original suspicions, right before they met Allen. Honestly, they hoped he was not one, especially not an innocent looking boy like him.

"He could be, but scrap that for now. On that day, I, too was researching on stuffs like curses and demon, anything that was related to what he had said before."

Harry and Ron leaned in and looked at Hermione anxiously, eager to know if she found out anything.

"And he wanted to have a look at them. I was watching him as he did, though, I don't think he noticed. Obviously, He was too engrossed in the books. His face didn't show much but when he turned to the last book, he looked rather... surprised."

"What book was that?"

"If I remember correctly, I think it was called 'The cursed'" replied Hermione.

"Could that book have been about the Akuma he was talking about?"

Hermione shook her head dejectedly.

"So the library had nothing about it?" asked Harry. "Nothing at all?"

Hermione shook her head once more and said," At first I thought he found something in that book, but when he flip the pages, he looked disappointed."

"So, you found nothing." confirmed Ron.

"Yes. I mean, no! Don't you see? He could actually be lying."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione and asked," You finally think so?"

"It's only a possibility. Because if Allen's so called brother was mental, why would be look up on stuffs about what he told him?"

"Even he said what his brother says were blabbers" added Harry.

"So he's not a death eater then?"

Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron incredulously, like was he even listening to the conversation at all?

"If he was, he wouldn't destroy that cursed object would he?" reasoned Hermione.

"I don't know, we aren't allowed to bring stuffs like that in, maybe you know, he did it so their plan wouldn't be found out."

"That might explain his injuries and the curse he had."

"Ugh" expressed Hermione in distress as she ran her hands through her hair and looked to the floor.

After what Ron had said, Hermione thought about what they argued about earlier on, it actually matched up. He lied about the orphanage. It didn't work out and so he lied that it was his brother so he could infiltrate the school and work on his plans. Her eyes widen and she looked up towards Ron.

"You know Ron, you could be quite brilliant sometimes" complimented Hermione.

"Really?" a smile graced his Lips as he fidgeted, immediately getting lost in the word brilliant.

"Yeah" agreed Harry," but dangerous"

"Now that he's a teacher, he has more authority. We should be careful," warned Hermione.

Harry nodded firmly in agreement. Ron was still looking away, face away from view.

"Ron?"

"Y-yeah?" stammered Ron who snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

"As much as he doesn't look at all dangerous, we should be careful" repeated Hermione.

"And find out who he actually is, by who I meant like whose side he's on."

Hermione gave Harry a smirk as if telling that she knew he was going to say that. Ron simply nodded, still a little fazed by that compliment. Harry thought Ron could live with that for a while. After all, it's not an everyday thing that he gets complimented.

From around the corner where the stairs stood, sounds of footsteps neared as the shadow of someone came into view.

"We better get to bed" whispered Harry to the other two.

Stealthily and quietly, the three out of bed students hid in the shadows before going up the stairs and into their respective dormitories.

"Anyone there?" asked Neville Longbottom, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the common room.

"I must be hearing stuffs..."

* * *

Morning sky was clear. The day looked great despite the fact that he should not have had that discussion about Allen after midnight, which was making him really drowsy at the moment. But the thought of flying on a broomstick and chasing after the golden stitch made him forget how sleepy he was. Instead it got his heart pumping faster and his mind as clear as the sky now.

Quidditch match was starting soon and he was almost sure that this match might actually go well with Ron having gain his confidence back when he managed to get him to think that his drink was spiked with Felix Felicis. Hermione however, was needless to say, upset about it. But Harry did not care, Quidditch at the moment was far more important.

However, his excitement did not last long as usual as the news of Vaisey, the Slytherin chaser, taking a bludger in the head the day before during their practice. And worse of all, his all time rival, Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker, had gone off sick. This had, all the more made Ron believe that Harry did indeed feed him Felix Felicis.

To say that the day was going extremely well for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was only making Harry really suspicious of Malfoy, like where had he gone to at a time like this where everyone was out in the field. Convenient, he would say. Professors and students out of the way and he could do whatever he wanted in the castle without anyone knowing. As much as he wanted to find out, he knew he had a match to play in. His first match as the leader of Gryffindor's team.

When it was time, he stepped out, along with his teammates. Surveying around the audience, he was quite surprised to find that Allen was not around. Thinking that as a Death Eater, he might want to make his life miserable. But then again, he probably wanted to keep a low profile. Well, great, Malfoy and Allen missing at the same time. What a coincidence...

* * *

For someone who fought Akumas day in and out, it was ironic for him to be afraid of a huge bird, which was harmless as long as one does not provoke it. Though the same goes for the rest of the animals. Except for the creatures he fought that attack at the sight of an exorcist. This was a magical creature and Allen knew that logic was thrown out of the window when magic was first introduced to him. Not like his logic was already crumbled with the appearance Akuma and super human beings- Noah.

Now that he had the time to think about it, he was amazed that he had gone through all these fighting with Akuma and living with a master who was literally a moving symbol of hell. And the friends and comrades that he had made had become quite important to him. Even though they were not here right now, he would not forgive himself to forget about them for a single moment. He could not open the door to the Ark and he needed to find another way.

He had not realized he was staring for too long and also for the fact that he was walking straight into the bird-like creature when the creature was about to trample over him with its forelegs. His actions followed by his realization, was something he did not understand why he would do, to a creature.

He stepped back hastily before giving a really low bow to the creature and said," Sorry!"

Maybe it was his habit to do that when invading another person's space but he did not care as long as he was not getting killed by a bird. When the creature actually backed down and did the same to him, it left him wide eyed at the creature in front of him.

What surprised him much more was when his lips were planted on the beak of the creature that he turned around, flabbergasted as he found the person who pushed him. To his disfavor, that person had a hood over its head. The only thing he knew about that person was that it was quite short. And the short but sweet giggle that came from it as it ran away. A girl?

'I j-j-just K-kiss a bird!' that thought went through his mind as if he had just realized what he did.

"Hey!" shouted Allen.

Recovering from his shock, he gave chase only to trip over his own feet and was sent twirling down to the floor on his side.

"Arg!" cried Allen, wincing slightly at his throbbing arm that landed first.

Remembering that he was chasing that person that pushed him, he snapped his head up. Eyes scouting the area, there was no one except for him and the bird. School pranks?

Speaking of the bird, a shadow loomed over him as he felt a cold strong wind brushed past him. 'Uh-oh' he thought.

He turned and saw that the bird was in the same position before he bowed, ready to stomp him flat. No! He screamed in his mind. He was so not getting killed by a bird!

And heaven seemed to be on his side this time as a familiar half giant pull at the restraints of the bird.

"Woah down boy! Down!" bellowed Hagrid at the bird as he struggled to pull at the rope at its neck. The bird which was obviously not giving up, pull forward harder towards Allen causing Allen to fall back the moment he tried to get back.

"Walker, get in da house!"

Allen laid there unmoving, stunned by the impact of his fall as well as the bird's sudden reaction.

"Now!"

Quickly scrambling to his feet, he dashed towards the hut and slammed shut the door. His heart beat hundred miles an hour as he succumbed to the fear. His knees buckled and slid down the door. Maybe it was due to the fact that he could not use his power here that he was afraid. It was not that he could not use it, it was just to prevent suspicions from the ministry of magic or anyone in the school about a boy with a mysterious arm and cloak. He had to be careful of when to use his innocence.

'Only when necessary' Dumbledore had told him that night.

Though the probability of using it was slim as Dumbledore had said that no one had seen one or even heard of his kind of exorcist nor the Akuma he fought.

Allen sighed. 'Who was that girl?' thought Allen. Before his thought could drift any further, three booming knocks sounded from the door. He spurned quickly and away from the door, allowing Hagrid to enter the hut.

"Yeh alright there Walker?" asked Hagrid.

Allen nodded meekly.

"Yeh should be more careful around Buc-withwings, da next time you get near him, bow first and it'll do da same."

"So that's why…" thought Allen.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to do that the next time" smiled Allen. 'Sorry, I'll make sure to never kiss a bird the next time' was what he was thinking instead.

"Hagrid, may I ask, what was that bird?"

"Uhh, I'll tell yeh but keep it a secret will yeh?"

Allen nodded, confused as to why he had to keep it as a secret.

"He's a Hippogriff, he attacked a student once and they want him dead," whispered Hagrid to his ear as he glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Right…" He was sure would not say a word about it and if Hagrid had not been there to save him, he would have been a human pancake.

"Tha-"

"Speaking of which!" announced Hagrid enthusiastically. "The Quidditch Match's already started, we should get going!"

"Eh? Quidditch?"

"Yeah of course! C'mon" and he dragged Allen out of the hut before he could protest. And the door swung shut behind them.

* * *

**Okay lights out! See you guys next chapter! :D**


End file.
